Naruto, the remix
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke we're friends. The best of friends. Watch as they deal with betrayal, there Ninja duties and all the things the bad guys have to throw at them. Add hormones and a girl Naruto into the mix and it's a wild ride There first meeting, Itachi's betrayal, the chunin exam, and Orochimaru's offer all included. No pairing yet. Naruto is a Sister to Sasuke
1. The meeting

Sasuke and Naruto are going to be a little OC in the beginning chapter but I'm going to work my way up to the characters we all know and love.

Review, please. I live for reviews. First Naruto fanfiction so please don't be a hater.

Update as soon as possible.

* * *

Pain. Pain was always a constant. No matter what day it was. No matter if it was midnight or early afternoon. Pain was always around. I was who caused it that was sometimes different.

Some pain was easier to handle. The pain of bruises and cuts for example. The beating and attacks happened regularly so it was really no big deal. I became numb to it quickly. I knew what to do. To just curl into a ball and take it.

The pain of loneliness. The pain of being ridiculed. Of being cast off. Those hurt more than I could bare at the age of 7.

Yet, it was in the middle of one of these more vicious beating that my life changed forever.

It was a typical attack. A mob of villagers gather together with the intent of 'Making the world a better place' by causing my death.

I remember my screams the best of all. How my pleas and begs for them to stop fell on deaf ears is something I always remember, no matter how many hits to the head I receive.

And the strong, childish voice that made them all back off "STOP, STOP, WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING" I remember lying on the ground, looking up at a kid my age and his older brother. I remember being shocked because he was . . . . Crying. And i didn't know why. Why was he crying? Is he upset over what happened to me? That can't be. It's not like anyone ever cared about me being hurt before. I was confused by these turn of events. I remember being carried away, fast, if the winds whooshing by was any indication.

I knew that I should have been afraid and wary, I was being carried away to an unknown destination by a complete stranger, for goodness sake, yet I couldn't bring myself to feel anything. I was so tired of this life. Tired of endless pain and never knowing the reason why. I had just wanted everything to end.

So I let the darkness consume me, not having any fight left in me anyway.

When I came to, I remember panicking.

My body . . . is so heavy and stiff. So cold. My arms, my legs, I can't move them anymore. I felt like I was covered with stone. Is this some kind of torture, a new kind of punishment for a crime no one will tell me? No, it's dark, it's cold. I don't want to stay like this. I can't-. My eyes flew open in a panic, it took a second for my eyes to get used to the darkness, but when they did I came face to face with my savior.

He was leaning over me, his features slowly emerging from the gloom.

"Thank goodness." he breathed before he then he turned to the left" Big brother, she's awake. Itachi, her eyes are open" Then back to me "How are you feeling."

I just stared at him. There was something wrong with his face. But what . . . .

Slowly it dawned on me.

He didn't look at me right.

There was no hatred in his eyes, no fear or even resentment. Those were feeling that were always present in the villagers face, whenever I came into view. I saw them every time I looked into other people's faces. This is the first time anyone looked at me like I wasn't a monster.

Without them, those awful feelings, his face looked . . . . Gentle and inviting. A strange concept. A first even, I mean, beside Iruka sensei.

His face changed to concerned and interest, like I was someone he couldn't quiet figure out . . . . But why. Why would he be interested in me?

I slowly moved my hand to my head to help steady myself as I sat up. As I moved the boy's face broke into a pleased kind of expression that cause me to look at him oddly. Why would I make him happy? Why would he save me? What's in it for him? Why does he look at me differently than all the others?

I decided to ask "Why did you help me" I croaked out. With a throat still hurting for the abuse it took, I asked the question that had been eating away at me the most,

He looked shocked " _Why. What kind of question is that?_ "His voice was heavy with outrage and disapproval. I flinched and curled into myself as I waited for him to hit me. I had upset him with my words. Now, I was going to pay. He really was like all the others.

"Hey what are you doing" he asked, tugging gently at my clenched hands that were crossed protectively over my torso. He peered at my face, unnerved by my reaction "Big brother, Somethings wrong with her." An edge of panic in his voice caused my heart to race even more as I waited. Is his brother the one who's going to beat me? I heard the crunching of grass under foot and then I felt someone crouch by me.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I think your tone just scared her a little" A soft hand smoothed back my spiky hair. I cried out in panic, expecting the worst. Both of them flinched at the sheer terror in my voice.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to upset you. Please" My voice faded out at the end as tear overflowed down my face. I pressed in on myself wishing I could just disappear into nothingness.

"Big brother, what's wrong with her. Why is she so afraid of us? "His voice filled with dread and uncertainty. "Did we do something wrong."

"No, Sasuke. _We've-_ " He put a lot of emphasize on that word " - done nothing wrong. It was the other villagers. They hurt her, badly." I peered at them shyly, now unnerved by their actions. They haven made to hit me yet or even raised their voice at me. What are they waiting for? The other villager's maybe, but then why would they take me away from them originally? I struggled to find a good reason for their wait.

The big brother reached his hand out to touch me again and I cowered, waiting for the pain. Here it comes. Here's where he drops the act and turns on me. I wanted to run, to escape but I doubted my ability to stand, let alone walk.

His hand cupped my face, in a tender almost loving way. He made me look at him "We are not like the other villagers. We will not hurt you. I promise. We just want to help you"

And for some reason, I believed him. I relaxed slightly and got my first good look at both of them.

The younger brother was about my age, with jet black hair and red-ish eye's. I could tell already that he was going to be a real looker when he's older.

The older brother was by far the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was the total package. If i tried to describe him, I would not be doing him justice, so just imagine the hottest guy ever then times it by ten. That's him.

"Why did you help me" I asked again, my curiosity out weighing my fear of upsetting them.

"We couldn't just leave you there to get beat" The kid said "We had to do something"

"Really" I asked "No one's ever said that to me before. No one's ever stopped a beating before. "

"Then you haven't been around enough good people"

I blinked at him, stunned. Good people? Are there really such things. I thought they only existed in books.

My eyebrows knitted together as I timidly looked around. That's when I realized that we were on top of the Hokage monument. My heart started racing again. Are they going to throw me off the side of the mountain? Is that why they took me away from the mob? "I need to go" I forced myself to stand up

I felt around wildly for an excuse that would get me out of here." I was forbidden to come up here. I'll get in trouble. I need to go "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Everything's okay. "The kid said soothingly "Stay here for a little while and then we'll take you home ourselves, right big brother." He gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my life and I found myself sinking back down into a sitting position.

"Really" I asked again, in a small voice.

"Of course. I would never let anyone walk home alone after being attacked like that. What kind of a guy do you think I am" The older brother sounded insulted and I flinched.

"Are you going to hit me now" I whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, begging for his forgiveness.

"What, No, of course not. I would never hit you. "He stopped sounding hurt and was more surprised this time.

"Are we really scaring you that much" The little brother asked

I hesitated before nodding.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were so jumpy." he apologized. "Do you wanna go home?"

I nodded again and in one swift motion, was picked up off the ground by the big brother and carried away, in the same way a mother might carry there sleeping child.

My chin rested on his shoulder and my legs were on either side of his waist. His hands held me under the bum and prevented me from being jostled even as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

The rhythmic thumping of the older brother's feet was soothing and soon I relaxed again. Sasuke was on his brothers back and was holding on by his own strength. The older male gave no signs of stain as he carried two little kids across the village.

I turned my head so that I was looking at him "So what's your name" I asked sleepily.

"Oh, I'm Sasuke and this is my big brother Itachi"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I-It's a pleasure to meet you" I waited for rage and anger that those words always seemed to bring, my name was a scourge to all who hear it, but instead the both just smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" The said in stereo

We soon reached my home, and I found myself wishing that the ride had lasted longer. No one had ever carried me like that before, besides Iruka-sensei. It was a wonderful feeling. I could even pretend, to some extent, that Itachi and Sasuke actually cared about me.

"Where are your house keys?"

I reached into my pocket and moved to get down. "I can take it from here"

"No chance." He gently took the keys from me and repositioned me so that he was using one hand to hold me and the other to open my front door. "Just relax. We'll take care of everything."

Sasuke hopped down from his brother and stood on his tippy toes so he was eye level with me "Yeah, what kind of friends who we be if we made you work after what happen. Not very nice one's that's what"

"Friends" I tried that unfamiliar word out, rolling my tongue and drawing out each letter more than what was needed. I had never said it before. I wonder what it meant "What's a friend"

"We are" Sasuke said proudly. "We're your friends and from now on if you ever need something don't hesitate to ask us"

"That's right" Itachi chuckled as we walked inside. A felt a flush of embarrassment when I realized that we were in my extremely messy room. Clothes and empty ramen containers littered the floor and made the place look awful. I wish I had thought to clean before going out.

"Here you go" With gentleness that surprised me, Itachi laid me down in bed and Sasuke pulled the sheets up over my chin.

"Don't leave yet" I begged, wanting there protection and comforting presence just a little while longer.

"We're not going anywhere" Sasuke said, climbing up to sit next to me. He actually fell asleep before me, the second his head hit the pillow. I did something weird with my lip when I looked at his sleeping face. I touching my lips in surprise.

"It's called a smile. You've done it before." Itachi said, looking amused as I played with my top lip "You've probably just never noticed it"

"I've done it before. Really." I tried to remember ever feeling this kind of happiness but I couldn't " I kind of like the feeling it makes, It's . . . . pleasant"

"Yes. Yes it is"

I soon felt myself slipping into unconsciousness

'Maybe, just maybe, good people really do exist outside of books' I thought as I snuggled into Sasuke's sleeping form.

* * *

It's already been several weeks since my chance meeting with the Uchiha brothers. At first, when I woke up and saw that they were gone, I was heartbroken, completely sure that I was never going to see them again. I went through my normal morning routine like a zombie. I was so out of it, that it took me a whole minute to realize I was trying to put my goggles on my feet instead of pants.

Sadness was like a plague. I couldn't escape it. I had never felt so lonely.

Then my doorbell rang. I opened it without thinking, past caring at this point. Sasuke and Itachi stood there, each carrying 3 different, very heavily looking bags.

They walked right in like they owned the place and said that we have a lot of work to do to make this place fit for living. "We were going to make over this apartment until it was completely spotless and amazing." Itachi declared, and Sasuke echoed his call while I just stared at them

Itachi brought paint, posters, wallpaper, picture frame, the whole works. Sasuke brought, pen, paper, color pencil, Knick knacks, the little stuff that made a home a home. Even as we worked, I noticed how unusually empty my house was. Despite the mess, there was nothing around that would suggest that a little girl lived here. No color, no pictures, no nothing.

It was a fun day, easily one the most fun I've ever had. We painted the walls, each taking a different room. Me, My bedroom, Itachi, the kitchen and Sasuke, the living room. It was supposed to be the same color each room, so that it matches but I quickly got board of that so I decided to dip my hands in different color paint and soon the walks were littered with blue, red, green and purple hand prints. Sasuke found that hilarious but Itachi actually looked a little disappointed.

Me and Sasuke started running around the apartment, our hands dripping with paint, touching everything we could. Walls, lamps, tables . . . Itachi. He was so pissed, when I gave him a green hand print on his butt and a pink one on the edge of his shirt. He caught me in a head lock and rubbed my short spiky head with his knuckles while Sasuke and I laughed out heads off. It was only until after he let go that I remember to be afraid and by then it didn't matter.

Soon Itachi gave in and joined the dark side and he actually lifted me and Sasuke up so that we could put our hand prints on the ceiling and the higher parts of the walls. I laughed so hard, when a drip of paint fell down, right on Sasuke's head and he freaked out, and started running around like a crazy person.

After that, Sasuke made a point to come a visit me every day. He always had some excuse for why he came but I was grateful none the less.

Within a few visits, me and Sasuke were best friends.

At first, I was too shy to really talk with him but I quickly got over it and we became fast friends. I must have seemed so pathetic. I was so un-used to having a friend around that I didn't know what to do. I was like a little duckling, following him everywhere like he was my mamma. Whenever he was around or came over for a visit, I didn't once leave his side. To Sasuke's credit, he didn't complain once about my action, he seemed to know that he needed to handle me with kid gloves despite being a kid himself. I actually think he likes the attention.

Sasuke was always there for me and he protected me whenever when I went out. And there was a lot in needed to be protected from. The villagers, for one, hated when I went out during the day time. The considered it a crime punishable by death. I learned that early on.

But with Sasuke at my side no one could say or do anything to me. It was my first time going outside during the day that didn't result in a beating so I wanted to make the most of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOH, SASUKE, WHAT"S THAT" I squealed, at what were probably completely ordinary everyday things judging by the looks Sasuke was giving me.

"It's called a peach. Have you never seen one before?"

I rolled the strange fruit around in my palm, weighing it out "Nope. Most Merchants won't sell anything to me. "

"Why."

"I don't know. They call me a monster but . . . . won't tell me why I'm a monster"

"So are you. A monster, I mean"

I looked at him then back at the ground. Am I a monster? I never thought about that. So many people tell me I'm a monster, they treat me like a monster but am i really a monster. I looked at my hands, searching for something. "I don't know"

"Well, I do"

"You do" A part of me wanted to ask him, to grab onto his arms and shake him until he tells me but another part of me didn't want to know, wanted to run away before he said anything else.

"Yep. You're no monster. Anyone with two eyes and half a brain could see that"

I looked back at the fruit then at Sasuke "I'm not a monster" I said slowly, confused by those words when placed in that order.

"Yep besides you don't have claws or fangs. You don't have fangs right"

"Nope." I opened my mouth as wide as it would go "f'eeeeeee" I started giggling

"Yep, I see" he rolled his eyes at me. "Let's see what else the-" A loud clopping noise and a distressed scream caused us both to jump. A horse had broken away from a merchant cart and was now hurtling down the market place street. People dived out of the way and I could hear its owner screaming at it to come back.

It bolted down the street, half crazy and scared of something. I grabbed Sasuke, who had frozen when the horse broke free, by the sleeve and pulled him out of the horse path.

I ran right past us and straight into another merchant cart that was pulling out of the market place. The horse sent the cart toppling over, taking down the fruit stand, where we got the peach from, and a jewelry stand that I had admired from afar. The horse reared up, jumped over the broken cart and continued down the street at top speed.

People flocked to the scene. Luckily, no one had been manning either stand when the cart crushed them and it seemed that the man inside the cart was practically unharmed too, considering how he started yelling and cussing the second he was freed. "WHO DID THIS." he screamed at the top of his lungs, glaring at everyone in the crowd until someone finally spoke up.

"It was probably the demons fault." I tensed up, shrinking into myself as if that would make me less noticeable.

"Yeah" another voice rang out "She probably did something. You know how she loves to play pranks on people"

Then before long multiply voice were talking at once.

"If this is your idea of a joke, then you will be sorry"

"You have no right to be out here. Among normal people"

"Just go die in a ditch"

The merchant man marched right up to me, grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. Or at least he tried. I had snaked my hand into Sasuke's when the first insults had started flying. When the man picked me up, Sasuke's hand tried to pull me back down. "Leave her alone. She didn't do anything. She was with me the whole time" Sasuke yelled, finally getting fed-up and kicking the man in his No-No zone.

He screamed out loud and tried to hit Sasuke. I wasn't going to have that so I opened my mouth as wide as it would go again, and bit down on the hand holding me. He yelled and started trashing around, eventually throwing me off. I fell towards Sasuke, landing on top of him with an oomph.

The villagers started screaming at this. The rushed forward in a mob and someone grabbed me by my hair. I was yanked to my feet as people shouted and cursed at me.

"How dare you attack an Uchiha"

"If you had any decency you'll go kill yourself"

"Forget that. I'll kill her myself"

Blow after blow rained down on my body. I looked around wildly for Sasuke but I couldn't find him in the confusing mass of tangled limbs. 'I hope he's okay.' It surprised me, that even while I was getting beaten to death, I was still worrying about Sasuke.

"What are you people doing? Get away from her" My heart leaped. Iruka-sensei.

I felt strong arms encircle me and the rush of air that mean we were air born. Iruka-sensei must have jumped out of the range of the mob.

He ran across the rooftops and I hung there limply until I remembered. "Sasuke" I choked out, struggling now "We can't leave him. The mob will-"

"Shhhhhh, Naruto. Don't worry about him. He's the one who came and got me."

My head flopped against Iruka-sensei's chest in relief and exhaustion. "He's okay"

"Better question, are you okay"

I quickly took inventory and nodded "I've had worse"

He sighed sadly "True"

"NARUTO"

"Sasuke" I breathed in relief.

Iruka-sensei jumped off the roof and back onto the ground. Sasuke was rushing toward us. I distinctly saw a small path worn into the dirt road. Had he been pacing all this time? Did he really care about me that much?

When Iruka-sensei set me up right, Sasuke engulfed me in a hug. I stiffened and automatically leaned away from his embrace. He stared at me, afraid by my response to his touch. "Carful Sasuke, Ow"

He released me when he realized what was going on. He had put unwanted pressure on my newly emerging bruises.

Iruka-sensei started to look me over "We need to bandage some of your cuts and bruises before anythin-"

"My mom can do it" Sasuke interrupted "My compound is close. I was actually headed there to get big brother before I ran into Iruka-sensei"

Iruka-sensei looked at him before finally asking "Um, Sorry kid, but do I know you"

"No"

"Then how did you recognize me" I raised an eyebrow at that too, then regretted it when pain spread through my head.

"The scar on your nose. Naruto told me all about you and she said that I could recognize you by that"

"Quick thinking kid, and thank you for looking out for my s- I mean, Naruto. I owe you one."

Sasuke looked ahead and, for some reason, didn't acknowledge what Iruka-sensei said. We walked in silence, except for the scuffing of our shoes against the rough dirt.

We quickly came to Sasuke's clan's compound and were waved through when the guards recognized who Sasuke was. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i heard was Sasuke yelling "Mom, get the med kit."

And then the opening of a door as Sasuke's mom stepped out to greet us. "What are you talking abou-" She broke off when she saw me. For a long moment no one said anything and I stiffened visibly. What if Sasuke's mom didn't like me? What if she forbids Sasuke and Itachi for speaking and hanging around with me?

I don't want to be alone again.

I opened my mouth to say something when Sasuke's mom opened the front door all the way, a clear invitation to come in and then disappeared herself.

"Sasuke, take her to the living room. I'll be there soon with the first aid kit. "Sasuke's mom's voice echoed from down the hall.

"This way" I didn't try to follow our path through Sasuke's house. I rested my head against Iruka-sensei's shoulder and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think she woke up briefly when we arrived but I think she's gone again. Poor kid, she's had a rough day"

Sasuke didn't say anything about Iruka-Sensei's comment. "We're here, do you think we should wake her up"

A loud, ear splitting racket solved there problem for them and banished any hope of me going back to dreamland. Sasuke's mom came hurrying into the room with an entire ambulance under her arm. I stared as she unpacked at least 50 different bottles for medicine and creams then at least 20 rolls of bandages. "Why do you have so much stuff?"

Sasuke mom didn't even look at me "I have everything I need in case my boy's get hurt"

Okay, overprotective much. I saw Sasuke shifted and his face turn red in embarrassment.

"So what happened" Sasuke's mom asked as anointed my arm with cream that at first stung but then soothed a particularly painful cut.

"Actually, I'd like to know that too. The Villagers don't usually attack you in broad daylight. They like to wait for the cover of dark . . . . . those cowards"

In an emotionless, hard voice Sasuke told them everything leading up to when we got separated. "When the swamped her, I couldn't get through the mass of bodies. I knew I had to do something so I rushed home, hoping that big brother was back from his mission so that he could help. I was panicking so much that I didn't look where I was going. I literally ran into Iruka-sensei. "

"Ahh" exclaimed Iruka-sensei "That explains everything." Catching Sasuke's mom's eye, Iruka-sensei hurried to explain the rest of the story "Once I learned what happened, I, of course, rushed to Naruto's side, pulling her from them and getting her to safety. Sasuke them suggested we come here to get Naruto looked at by you"

She quickly wrapped my arm up with a bandage and then moved to my legs, which were in slightly better shape. It took Sasuke's mom about 5 minutes to cover all my cuts and bruises with medicine.

"You're ready to go now but I recommend you stay here for a little while longer. Get your strength back"

"Well, that's my cue to leave." He patted my spikey hair and turned to leave. Sasuke's mom blocked his path "Your leaving" Her tone was dangerous and scary. I clutched Sasuke's arm and hid behind him.

"I've got guard duty tonight and now that I know Naruto's okay, I need to leave if I'm going to make it in time" He said carefully. Probably knowing what he says now is the difference between him living a long life and him living for only a few more seconds.

When she still didn't look happy, I cut in, saving his life. "Its okay, Miss Uchiha. I know Iruka-sensei would stay if he could but he has other responsibilities too"

Her expression softened and she patted my hair, like Iruka-sensei did. "Well, I guess if you're okay with it" Shooting me a grateful look, Iruka-sensei quickly left before Sasuke's mom could change her mind

"Hey, Mom. Can I take Naruto up to my room" his voice was blank, still emotionless; I glanced at him, now worried.

"Sure but you _must_ take her home before your father gets back" Her tone implied no arguments and Sasuke nodded. I was surprised by his quick agreement. But maybe that's how families work. I heard that the kids are supposed to do whatever their parents said but I had never imagined Sasuke or Itachi listening to anyone else besides each other.

Sasuke lead me up a flight of stairs, going slow so that I could keep up. As I looked around, i noticed that his house had like a thousand different rooms and doors. "Just how many people live here?"

"Just me, Mom, dad and Itachi. Why"

"Then how come you have so many rooms"

"Oh, dad's the head of our clan so we get the most prestigious house. It's pretty creepy at night, I can tell you that. "His tone was unnervingly bland with no hint of emotions.

"So how do you find your way around?"

"I don't. I only know how to find my room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the front door" A hint of amusement played on his lips and I began to relax.

I giggled. "So I guess a tour is out of the question"

"If you want to see any of those 4 spots, I'd be happy to accommodate you"

This time we both laughed, and I relaxed for a second, thinking Sasuke was back to his old self, until his laughter broke off suddenly, like he was remembering something unpleasant and now didn't feel like laughing.

"What is it" I asked, getting fed up with trying to read his body langue to figure out what's troubling him.

"Nothing" he replied a little too fast.

"Don't lie to me" When he still didn't respond, I grabbed his arm "Sasuke, talk to me" We slowed to a stop at the entrance of another hallway

After a few minutes of silence, I think Sasuke finally realized that I wasn't going to back down because he finally said "I couldn't do anything. You were being attacked and I couldn't do anything to help you" he muttered, staring at the ground.

Ahhh, so the truth finally comes out

"Sasuke, that's not-"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT'S NOT MY FAULT? JUST DON'T OR I SWEAR I'LL EXPLODE" he shouted at me. I gasped and flinched away from him. I tried to play it off but he didn't buy it.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you"

"No big deal" I said off-handily.

"Stop doing that." he snapped. I was ready for it this time and just manage to stop myself from reacting.

"Stop down what?" I asked, surprised at how calm my voice sounded

"Stop . . . Stop letting me off the hook"

"You want me to be mad at you" I asked, confused.

"Yes, No, I don't know." he let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair hazardously "They attacked you. They attacked you" He repeated that over and over again, until I finally broke in "So"

"So. So. SO. "He started swinging his hands around, in a tantrum-like way. "It was because of me. "Oh, I see "YOU LANDED ON ME AND YOU GOT BEAT BECASUE OF IT. IT'S MY FAULT. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I-"

I enveloped him in a hug. He froze at the unexpected contact, inadvertently causing his hands to fall limply at his sides. "You stupid boy. It's not your fault. It's not. It's the villager's faults for being such idiots. You can't let them in. You can't let them get to you or they've already won."

"But what if . . . . what if by hanging with me gets hurt again?"

I sighed "I can't promise that I will never get hurt. No one can promise that. Even if you do stop being my friend, it's no guaranty that I will be safe. So what happen next time the villagers attack and you're not around to help? I need you to be there for me. You make me feel safe, so please don't think about leaving my side again. "

He relaxed slightly and sighed "I'm not going any-" We both jumped.

The front door slammed loudly from downstairs and a familiar voice called out "Mom, we're home"

I pulled away from Sasuke and smiled, happily "Itachi's back "I all but sang "let's go say-" My voice dropped out when I looked back at Sasuke's face. He looked horrorstruck. "What's wrong?"

"Dad's home" his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Cool, I get to meet your father after all" I started down the stairs.

"NO" Sasuke blocked my path, throwing his arms out wide, almost like he wanted to hug me, or restrain me. "We need to get out of here. _Now_ " My eyes widened at that. "Why. I don't understand"

"Just trust me. _Please_ , we don't have time to argue now"

I thought it over for a brief second before nodding. "Okay, whatever you think is best"

"We can go through the window in my room, Follow me" He said, relieved. I nodded and went without asking any question.

I trusted him. Or at least I think I do. I've never trusted someone before so this is new territory. We walked in silence before we came to an unremarkable door. Sasuke pushed right through it and I followed suit.

His room was a stereotypical boy's room. There were dozens of different kind's sports balls, posters of famous Ninja's, dirty clothes on the ground, the works. I also noticed that, like my room, his was too empty. Sure he had posters and other stuff but I got no sense of what Sasuke liked to do or who he was. This room wasn't his, even if he lived in it

"Do you like playing sports that much" I asked causally.

"Not really" he said, too distracted to give me a better answer. "I only have those because Dad said an Uchiha should be well rounded"

His dad again, huh. HE must be very important to Sasuke, judging by the way he talks about him.

Sasuke opened his window "Follow me. We'll walk across the roof and jump to the neighbor's house before going to the ground again."

"Sasuke, Is it really so bad if your father sees me" This seems like a lot of trouble to go through for something so . . . . . .

"Of course, it is. If Dad saw you-" He curled his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth. He looked pained, a weird look for someone so young.

And my intuition finally flickered on.

His dad didn't like me. His dad thought I was a monster like most of the town.

His dad might try to kill me.

As if brought on my by revelation, a knock came through the door. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you. I'm coming in"

It was his dad.

* * *

P.S. Something I forgo to tell you about me. I love Cliffhangers. It's kind of my thing.


	2. Brother? and Sister? and Ga?

Review. Review. Review for me

Patrick. dejong94: Sorry but that was never the plan. To leave anyone alive, sorry.

I have no idea who I want to pair Naruto up with. Maybe Shino, or Gaara or even Kiba. But not Sasuke, no way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Before I could even process what was happening, I was being unceremoniously shoved under Sasuke's bed. If I had blinked I would have missed Sasuke's movement. One second he was staring at the door as if it had kicked his grandma and the next, he had his hand on my head and was shoving me under the bed, among all the dirty clothes and unwanted junk.

I heard the door swing open and Sasuke's father enter. He didn't really make any noise when he moved, but it would have been hard to miss his presence. It was suffocating and demanded attention. I probably could have picked him out of a busy, crowded market place.

"Hi, Father. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your studies. Your mothers been telling me that you are spending an awful lot of time outside of the house, messing around with frivolous activity that serve no purpose in the long run. I want you to know that I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from one of my sons. You should be much farther along in your studies than you are now."

"But I am-"

"Don't lie to me. I looked over your work and counted no less than three mistakes made, on basic problems, I'd say!"

"You looked over my work when I wasn't here. You went into my room. "

"It is my job as a father to make sure that my children do not grow up to tarnish the Uchiha family name. That means that I must do somethings that I would rather not do, like search your room on a daily basis."

"But dad-" Sasuke's father just talked over him. He was so loud that I couldn't hear the rest of what Sasuke said." Especially since you have told me that you do not want to be a Shinobi. That alone has brought shame upon our family name"

"Dad, I-"

"Do you know what kind of position you have put me in when you decided not to become a Ninja?"

"Yes, it-"

"It made us the laughing stalk of Konoha. Your careless decision has-"

"I changed my mind, okay" He said that in a rushed blur of word, knowing full well that with his father, he would never get a full sentence out. There was a long, empty silence following those words.

"What," Sasuke's father sounded just as shocked as I was.

Sasuke hated Shinobi's, a lot. Mostly because they never stop the mobs from beating me. Sasuke told me that he hated violence and that his dream was to be the Uchiha's first -well known- scholar. I couldn't imagine Sasuke ever actually hurting someone. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body.

"I changed my mind. I do want to be a Shinobi."

"What brought this up?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I've changed my mind and that's all there is to it"

"Well, this is a welcomed change. I am glad that you have come to your sense. I will enroll you in the Ninja academy, as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Father"

There was more shuffling "I am proud of you my son. I am glad that you have decided to follow the right path, the Uchiha path, if you will"

More shuffling and the door creaked open, once again. "Oh, and tell your friend hiding under your bed, thank you from me, for putting my son back on the right track" I froze, not even daring to breath.

"You knew" Sasuke croaked out.

"Of course, I would be dead already if I wasn't able to sense if someone was hiding near me."

"Dad, I am so sorry-"

"No need, my son. But you should send your friend home, I bet his or her parents are worried."

The wheels in my head started turning. He knows I'm under here, yes . . . but he doesn't know who I am. That might be our saving grace." Of course. I will do that right now. Goodbye father."

"I am not leaving. I would like to see the face of the one who changed my son for the better." So much for saving grace.

I moved slowly, trying to delay this meet up for as long as I could.

Before I was even half-way standing, Sasuke started shouting at the top of his lungs "ITACHI, ITACHI, I _TACHIIIIII_ "

When I was fully standing, Sasuke's father wasn't even looking at me. He was instead staring at his son. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Then Itachi was in the doorway. "Yes, little brother may I ask what yo- " Then he caught sight of me, standing in the back corner, trying desperately to not draw his father's attention, and his confusion cleared up instantly "Never mind, I understand now " Itachi was a blur of movement as one second he was in the doorway the next, he was standing between me and the head of the Uchiha clan.

That was went, for the first time, their father looked at me.

I gulped at the intense dislike I felt in that one look. I wanted to run, to scream, to cry all in the same second. I felt like this man in front of me was a monster . . . and I knew deep down that he wanted me to die in the most painful way possible and that he wanted to watch it happen.

I let out a strangled gasp and took a half step back, crashing into Sasuke's wall. I have to get out of here.

"Sasuke, what are you doing with IT. Why is IT HERE?"

'IT'. Is he talking about me?

"SHE'S my friend"

"No, it is not. It is a monster that should have been put down long ago."

I flinched back from the hate in those words and stared into those soulless black eyes. How can Sasuke and Itachi be related to him. There both so nice and he's so cruel.

I flinched back when I felt a hand slip around my waist. It was only when I realized that it was Itachi that I stopped panicking.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that" He said quietly, picking me up and cradling me in his arms. "Sasuke, we're leaving"

"NO you are not" The scary man yelled, starting toward both his sons "You have no right-"

Not waiting for his father to finish, Itachi picked up his little brother with one hand and jumped out of the window, falling at least 2 stories, right into their backyard. Then he took off running like it was nothing.

I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. I had to know somethings. Like now. "Why do you care about me?"

"Wha-"

"Why did you go against your father to help me" I don't understand. Why are they so nice to me when it brings them nothing but trouble? I don't understand. This isn't how people are supposed to act around me. There supposed to be mean and nasty and horrible. So why are they the exception? I don't understand. Why don't I understand them?

"Because you're my little sister. And that means I have to protect you no matter what" Itachi said simply.

"What's a- What's a sister" I asked

"A sister is . . . Big brother, how do you describe a sister" Sasuke asked

"Hmmm, I never thought about that before. Let's see . . . A sister a member of my family, of our family."

"I don't like that definition, Big brother. A sister . . . . A sister is a forever friend. I like that better. Someone you can call when things aren't right. That defines you to a T "He said looking at me. I looked back at him like he was nuts.

"But . . . That's not me. I'm a monster. That's what everyone's said" A finger flicked me across the forehead and I yelped in surprise, not knowing who it was that actually flicked me. I think it was Sasuke but I couldn't be sure. It happened so fast, too fast"

"I smile because you're my sister." Sasuke said, with a huge grin on his face "And I laugh because there's nothing you could do about it. Sorry, but you're stuck with us."

"But . . ."

"No but's. That's the hand you've been dealt. Live with it"

I don't know why I was arguing so much but I still didn't understand. I knew that they loved me now, but what on earth possessed them to help me originally, especially with a father who would hate them for it.

Yet, right now, being held by my new big brother, all the questions I had, didn't seem important anymore. I just never wanted this moment to end.

"We'll be together forever, right"

"Of course"

"Forever. Are you kidding me? We'll put the word forever to shame. We'll go beyond forever" Sasuke laugh, pumping his fist into the sky

That sounds really nice actually. Sister Naruto. So that makes them my big brothers, right. Big brother Itachi. Too formal. Big bro Itachi, I like that better. Big bro Sasuke. Yes, I really like that. So we're family now. I have a family.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

I stretched luxuriously across a park bench, basking in the warm sun light. With My head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was in the middle of doing his homework, and was resting the back of his book on the side of his face. He had jumped right into the school life and despite coming in late was already top of his class. I sat up, causing his book to fall down and smiled at him.

"You did that on purposes"

"Maybe"

He tugged on a strand of my hair and I laughed at his disgruntled expression when he tried and failed to find his place again.

"I'm hungry" I said, out of the blue random

"He nodded and put his pencil down." I could use something to eat too. Let's go to the market place and get some bread from the baker"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open "Fresh bread, really. I never have that" I tried not to drool

Sasuke looked equally as shocked "You don't. Why not. "

"The baker won't sell to me. I tried once and he chase me away with a knife."

Sasuke eyes suddenly got a blank, almost angry look "Why is everyone in the village is like that. I don't understand why they don't see you for you."

I shrugged. I used to bother me a lot that no one got to know me before they judge me but not anymore. Now I have Sasuke and Itachi. What more could I possible ask for. There more than I deserve. Wanting anything else would make me selfish. "Doesn't matter anymore no that I have you. They can't do anything to me, not anymore"

I waited until Sasuke's shoulders relaxed before getting up and offering him my hand "You coming or what"

"So impatient" he muttered as well walked down the street.

"I'm hungry" I whined, practically jumping up in down in anticipation of fresh bread. I tugged at his arm to make him move fast "Come on hurry up" I insisted.

"Don't be in such a hurry, the bakery will still be there in the 2 minutes it takes for us to walk there"

I huffed and shifted my face into a pout. "You're not nice" I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes. The ones I know he can't resist.

"Oh, fine" Sasuke said, giving up with poor grace, wisely knowing when he's been beat.

"Yay" I stated running again, and this time Sasuke kept pace with me. I guess all that training in the ninja academy must really be paying off. He was almost as fast as I was. And I ran away from vicious mobs for a living.

We arrived at the bakery a minute and 14 second earlier than we would have if we had walked. I smiled cheekily at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I ignored that and pushed open the Bakery door. In a flash I was surrounded by the delicious smell of baking bread and cooling cookies. Now I was in real danger of drooling.

I could feel my smile growing bigger by the second as I took in all the option I had before me. I had never been in such a glorious place, so many color and smells and even sounds, I thought that there could be no better place. Until I saw the look the shop keeper was giving me.

Normally, had I been alone I would have froze, and then bolted when I saw this man coming towards me but Instead of cowering and running, this time I looked the man right in the eye and I didn't back down. Within seconds, Sasuke was right next to me, ready to help should the man try something.

"What are you doing here?" The man snarled

"I-I-I've come to buy some bread" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering and promised myself that it would never happen again.

"I don't sell to monsters"

"She's not a monster" Sasuke shouted "Are you going to sell us some bread or not"

"Nev-"

"Daddy . . . What are you doing"

I glanced under the mans out stretched arms to see a pink haired little girl with a huge forehead and a pretty but plain face.

"Sakura, go back upstairs sweetie, let Daddy handle this." Instead of listening to her father the little girl walked forward until she was standing directly behind her father. She didn't say anything, just stared at us.

"Hello" She said enthusiastically "I'm Sakura. What's your name" I was so taken back at her question that I didn't answer.

"I'm Sasuke, This is Naruto. It's nice to meet you"

"Do you want bread? Daddy makes the best bread in all of the world" She threw her hands up in a wide sweeping gestures, maybe trying to indicate the whole world with her little arms.

I finally found my voice "Yeah, We would like some bread, thank you"

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind the counter. Her father had no choice but to let me pass. He didn't dare say anything in fear of upsetting his daughter so he had to settle for shooting me dirty looks as I passed "How many pieces do you want."

I looked back at Sasuke before answering "Six" If we have any left over, I'll take them home and have them for breakfast tomorrow"

"Coming right up" Sakura giggled. I looked over at Sasuke, only to find him and the bakery owner in a heated glaring match. I swear that if looks could kill, both of them would be dead. There was so much hate flying between these two that I wanted to shrink back into a corner and let them duke it out among themselves. But at the same time I didn't want Sasuke to get in a fight because of me. Or to get hurt because of me.

"Sasuke." I said meekly, grabbing his arm. "Stop it, don't fight"

He didn't look at me, merely nodded, not taking his heated eye's off of Sakura's father.

"Here you go. Six piece of freshly baked bread to go. That will be "She started counting off on her fingers ". . . One . . . Two . . . t-three . . . f-five . . . t-six. Six dollars "She announced proudly, holding up five fingers for me to inspect.

Not bothering to correct her, I pulled out my wallet and gave her six dollars. "Thank you and come again" She chanted as I exchanged my money for the bread, grabbed Sasuke by the arm and literally dragged him out of the store and down the road.

We were halfway down the road before I started in on him "What is the matter with you. You can't almost get into a fighting match with every Village who is a meanie to me"

"Why not"

"WHY NOT. Because then you'll be fighting against everyone in the village. Including your own father" He flinched at that and I felt my face soften a little." Are you ever going to tell me what happened when you and Itachi got home that night" I asked quietly.

"NO."

"Are things getting better with Itachi or is he still being distant with everyone" I asked, not having seen Itachi in weeks

"I don't want to talk about this. Not now, okay" Sasuke said, sadly

I sighed but decided to let it go. I really didn't want to ruin the rest of today by making him sad so to get his mind off it, I decided to change the subject. I started rummaging around in the bread bag" Here" I said, offering him one.

"Thanks." He said taking a big bite out of the warm bread, moaning. "I'm sorry about what happened. The bakery guy was nice to me whenever I went in there to buy bread. I thought that maybe if he got to know you, he wouldn't treat you so bad"

"Not your fault" I munched thickly, making my words come out in a garbled mess.

"Uh, Thanks. That means a lot to me, I think" I was laughing so hard at Sasuke's confused expression that when someone shouted our names, I jumped.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Hey you two, long time no see" We both turned as one to see Iruka-sensei walking towards us with a grin

"Iruka-sensei" I said

"Hey, Naruto. How are you feeling, you all healed from that beating you took"

"Yep" I pounded my fist against my chest "I'm all healed up"

"Well that's good to hear. I was worried. So did you two hear the news? I assume that's why you're out here today"

I looked at Sasuke, who shook his head "No. What news"

"Representatives form Sunagakura or the village hidden in the sand are arrive here today. Want to go see them. They should be arriving here through the south gate in a few minutes, if there not here now."

"Sure" Sasuke shrugged "Got nothing better to do"

"Except your homework. Hey, where is your homework" I asked, amused at how forgetful he is.

"Oh, crap. I let it on the park bench. My dad will kill me if I don't have it done. You two go ahead. I'll catch up a little later, okay"

"Sure. See you there" So me and Iruka-sensei set off towards the south gate while Sasuke ran back to the park to get his homework.

"Who's coming?"

"I told you. People from-"

"Not that" I waved him off "I meant who. The Hokage of their village?"

"Sunagakura doesn't have a Hokage"

"They don't" I gasped "Then who leads them"

"They have what is called a Kage. The full name for the position is Kazekage. "

"Does he make that rules"

"Yep"

"So he's the Hokage of their village, just under another name."

"You could look at it that way or you could say that our Hokage is the Kazekage of our village, just under a different name too"

"My heads starting to hurt"

"Ha ha ha. Don't worry about it too much, kid. . . . What were we talking about again? Oh right, I think the Kazekage is coming along with his son. I think his son is about you age, maybe older."

"Anyone else"

"There protection detail of course. Consisting of their best Shinobi's I'd bet, so don't go trying to play any pranks on them or whatever your planning, ya got it."

I huffed and crossed my arms in a clear pout. "Fine " I finally grunted out with poor grace.

"So you were planning something. What was it? Out with it. Gonna paint there carriages green, like you did the school building. Gonna throw smoke bombs at them and trip them as they stumbled past with a hidden wirer. Gonna steal one of the Ninja's Tool pouch and then let them argue over who has it. What. What are you going to do?"

"You actually just gave me several new ideas as to how to prank people. Thanks, Iruka-sensei"

"NARUTO" He said as a warning.

"Just kidding Sensei" He started walking again "Mostly"

"NARUTO"

"Kidding again"

He watched me out the corner of his eye for any signs that I was messing with him again. I just smiled and waited for him to be done. Eventually he finished and then, satisfied that I wasn't going to get into any trouble, he reached out and ruffled my hair with his hand. I started giggling and he chuckled right along with me.

"Are we almost there" I asked

He looked at me in surprise" You've never been to the south side of the village before."

"Nope" I said still skipping "Never had the time or a reason too"

"Well, yeah. We're almost there" We turned a corner and almost ran smack dab into a tight group of people, they, like us, have probably come to see the people from Sunagakura arrive" and just in time too. I think there here"

I jumped up and do and strained on my tippy toes but I couldn't see of the ocean of people in front of me "What do they look like. DO they have big ears and squinted eyes?"

"What"

"Sasuke told me that everyone outside the Village has big ears and broken teeth and squinted eyes" I said, seriously.

"I think he was just messing with you. Here" Iruka-sensei bent down so that he was on my level. "Get on my shoulders. You'll be able to see better"

"Okay." I climbed on his shoulder and Iruka-sensei stood up. From this height, I could see everything. I could see a huge, horse drawn carriage riding through the middle of the street and a young boy, a little older than me with red hair and pretty blue eyes, timidly peeking out one of the windows. I probably wouldn't have even seen him if I hadn't been on Iruka-sensei's shoulders.

For one second our eyes met and without thinking, I brought both my hands up and started waving at him.

His eye widen, now full of shock and uncertainty but still, without hesitation, he nervously wave back at me and gave me a tiny smile.

Then someone behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the window, none too gently and a red curtain appeared atop the window covering the interior from view.

"Iruka-sensei, did you see that little boy. The one in the window

"Little boy. You must mean the Kazekage son."

"Must be" I watch for a few more minutes until the carriage moved out of sight.

"No, I didn't see him" Iruka-sensei bent down and let me off.

"Where are they headed?"

"To the Hokage building."

"Can we go there too" I wanted to speak to the little boy again and maybe learn his name. He just seemed so sad and when he looked at me, it was so familiar. It was the same look I had had on my face before I met Sasuke and his brother. That poor boy is lonely and scared. Just like I was before. And I want to change that. To help him, if I can.

"Why"

"I wanna meet that little boy."

Iruka-sensei didn't seem so hot on the idea." I don't know, Naruto. This is the son of a village leader. It could be bad for everyone, in both villages, if somethings happened to that young man, and even worst for you, if you're around when it does."

"I don't care. I wanna meet him"

He just looked at me, then groaned "There is nothing I can do to stop you is there."

"Nope"

"(Sigh) lets go then. It's this way" He led the way through the dispersing crowd with ease, muttering all the while about how "I was going to be the death of him " and " How he can never catch a break" with me around. I was fight a smile the whole way to the Hokage building, tying to be sympathetic to his plight. I can't be easy, dealing with someone like me. I glance back several times throughout our walk, looking for Sasuke. But he didn't show up and I began to worry. I wish he would hurry up and find us again. I was becoming impatient.

We arrived at the Hokage building in a little under ten minutes. Just in time to watch the Kazekage and his son unloading from the carriage. I noticed, abruptly that I wasn't the only kid around. There were several more, at least 5, probably coming from the playground, not 2 minutes from here. They probably followed the carriage here.

When the little boy came into sight, all the other kids started whispering behind their hands and making mean faces at him. The other man, the one, I assume is the Kazekage and his father, bent down to speak to the boy. Whatever he was saying the red head cleanly did not like it. He shook his head desperately and pointed at us.

The man raised his voice "Just do as you are told, son. I do not have time to deal with your spoiled nonsense "The boy's head dropped, and I couldn't hear exactly what he said but he obviously agreed because he then turned and started heading in the direction of the other children.

I cocked my head to the side and tugged on Iruka-sensei's arm "What"

"Is that how all fathers are"

"What. I don't understand"

"Well, it's just that . . . Sasuke's dad and now him, there both really mean to their sons. Is that how are fathers are. Are they all mean like that?"

"No, not all, just some"

"Oh, that's good." I am never going to have kids if this is what they're going to be treated like. My husband will never do that, I won't allow it.

As the red hair boy approached the other kids they all started backing away from him. He stopped a short distance away and crossed his hands in front of him "H-Hi, everyone. W-w-would you like to p-play with me" I could tell that this was all new to him. "M-m-my name is ga-"

A big, heavy rock hit the boy on the side of the head, opening a large gash on his face. Or would have if a thin cover of sand hadn't blocked it. The rock dropped harmlessly to the ground and the sand and the boy just stared at it.

"Y-you're a freak" yelled the boy that had thrown the rock "Come on, we're getting out of here" He grabbed the hand, of what I assume to be, his little sister and they both take off. The other kids soon followed, until the red hair boy was left alone.

I suddenly remember how my legs worked. I wish I had thought to introduce myself to him before everyone else had left or even before the boy had thrown the rock and called Ga a freak. But I can't change that now. I walked up to him at a quick pace.

The Ga hadn't looked up once since the boy threw the rock at him. Not even when I approached him. I stopped when I was about a foot away and that's when he first spoke to me "You're that girl. The one from the crowd. Did you come to throw things at me too?"

"No, I'm Naruto. You're Ga, right. It's nice to meet you" He looked up at me for the first time since I got here and all he saw was this big, joyful smile directed right at him. "So do you want to play?"

Numbly, he just nodded at me so I took his hand "There's a playground not too far from here if you want to go there"

He shook his head "No, No playground" I wondered briefly if he's scared of running into those kids again. I couldn't really blame him seeing as they weren't very nice to him.

"Then what about a park, there's one not very far from here. It's really pretty and I can teach you how to make a flower crown" When he didn't respond, I squeezed his hand "Come on, it will be fun" and I started leading him to the park.

"Naruto, do you want me to come too" Iruka-sensei asked, stopping me in my tracks

"Actually could you go look for Sasuke, I'm starting to get a bit worried"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he has been gone for a while. Sure, I'll go see if I can find him"

"Great, we'll be at the park, send him there when you find him, okay" I gently tugged on Ga's arm and we set off again.

He followed obediently, not saying anything. But he didn't let go of my hand. If anything he squeezed tighter. I kept up a steady stream of things to talk about through the entire walk. Not once did he respond to me.

When we arrived at the park, I gasped in delight. It looked breath taking. "Isn't it pretty, Ga?"

The green of the tree were illuminated and enhanced by the bright beams of sunlight that caused everything to have a faint glow to it. You could hear the laughter of small children echoing across the many acres of trees and grass, as well as the soft barks of a couple of Inuzuka clan dog in the distance. My favorite sound was the scraping of a jogger's sneakers on the dry gravel road. This was a popular jogging spot because of its beautiful scenery. I took several deep breaths, taking in the sweet aroma of the flowers that decorate the meadow to our right, and I briefly noted that there was young couple having a picnic over under a shady olive tree. I would make sure to find a place away from them, so they don't make Ga uncomfortable.

"Yeah, really pretty"

I smiled at him for a second before realizing that he had actually spoke to me "Hey. It's nice to hear your voice."

Before he could respond something happened. Someone was behind me, I had only turned half-way, when something large, wooden and heavy connected with the side of my head. I went down and because of our hands being connected, I brought Ga down with me. The jogger, I had noticed before was now standing over the both of us, with a tree branch in hand. "I'm going to kill you, you monster" I man raised the branch again. I rolled over, on top of Ga, so that I could block him from getting hit. I heard the swishing of the branch and a solid "thunk" as it hit something hard. I turned my head to the side. All I could see was sand, a wall of sand. It covered us from above but I could still see the jogger's legs and his sneakers.

"Wha-" I head the man shout and I watched as his legs turned around and took of down the well-worn path.

Slowly, almost reluctantly the sand broke apart. I got up and stretched my limbs, uncomfortable having been in the position for so long.

"Was that you? Did you do that? That thing with the sand"

He didn't seem to want to answer but he did "Yes. It's a power I've always had." Slowly, he lifted one hand and some sand fallowed, almost like it was a puppet and he was the master.

"Tha-that . . ." He flinched when I started speaking and was now studying his shoe "That's so coooooooool" I moaned, reaching out and touching the floating sand. Ga's head snapped up and he stared at me "IT'S WHAT"

"It's so awesome. I saw you do it before back at the Hokage building but his is something else." I reached up and stroked it, kind of like I would a cat or a dog.

"So, you're not scared"

"Scared, no. I have a big brother who can do some crazy things with his eyes. They turn all weird and he can affect people. You're not much scarier than he is. Me and my bro's . . . we don't fear power like yours, we respect it." I poked at the sand again, feeling how rock hard it was. "I think you would like them"

"But I'm weird"

"So"

"Many people in my village, say I shouldn't be allowed to live because I'm so different." He moved the sand around some more too demonstrate.

"Yeah, but you protected me with that weirdness." I pointed at my chest "I'm weird too. Or so people tell me " I traced the cat line on my face with one finger " Weird looking, I act weird too, and people treat me like I'm a monster so that also makes me weird" He didn't look at me "So does that mean I should go die in a ditch now too."

He grabbed my hand "No, no. You can't die. You're the first person who ever been nice to me . . . . Besides my uncle Yashamaru"

"He sounds really nice. He must be just like my bro's, Sasuke and Itachi. There one of the first people to be nice to me too." I jerked my head over towards the meadow "Wanna sit. We can talk some more there"

"Sure but first" He pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing the side of my face. Ga's touch seemed to increase the pain by a lot, and I flinched back in pain. "Ow, that hurt"

"Sorry, I didn't know"

"You shouldn't press so hard next time okay" I took the hankie and started gently wiping away the blood on my face. I walked over to the meadow and sat down, Ga followed me a little slower.

"I-I was trying to be nice but all I did was hurt you. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. You didn't mean to. And giving me the hankie was a nice thing to do so thank you" Ga's face lit up and I smiled back at him. I was glad that I could make him happy.

"Your welcome" Right in the middle for wel and come, Ga's stomach gave a loud grumble and his face turned bright red.

"Here" I pulled out some of the left over bread and offered him one "There's more where that came from if your still hungry afterward"

"Thank you" he said already munching in the bread "This is good, Are those nuts and raisins in here"

"Nuts? Raisin?" I said, confused. The one I had didn't have anything in it. I reached into the bag and pulled another one out and broke it in half. Inside it was filled with nuts and raisins like Ga said and was still slightly warm. Sakura must have given us the good bread, mixed in with regular bread by mistake. Or maybe she did it on purpose just to be nice. Either way it was a lucky break for us.

"Yep. " I popped some of the bread into my mouth and sighed as the flavor spread over my tongue and down my throat. "Mmmmmm" I sighed "This is good"

"Yeah"

"Hey, didn't I promise to teach you how to make a flower crown on the way here"

"Yeah, yeah. I think so"

"Okay so gather up as many flowers as you can, at least two dozen. Keep their stems on okay."

"Okay"

For the next ten minutes we hunted around in the meadow for pretty flowers that we wanted out hats to be made out of "Aren't there any red flowers"

"Sure, Ga. There are some over here. Do you see any light blue flowers?"

"Yeah, a few. There over there and there's some right behind you"

"Thanks"

Once we had collected all the flowers needed we started on the difficult part. Putting it together. (Keep in mind that I do not actually know how to make a flower crown. I just thought it was a cute idea)

"Uh, I don't think I'm doing this right"

"Ha, ha, ha"

"What"

"Nothing. Nothing. You just looked so lost. Never mind, never mind. Here let me help"

"Ohhhhhh, I see what I did wrong. Thanks"

"No problems. . . . Urgh, I need more flowers"

"Yeah me too"

As I reached for another bunch of forget-me-not's to complete my crown, an enraged yell filled the air causing me to jump "What happened. WHAT DID YOU DO" Sasuke and Iruka-sensei came speeding down the dirt road towards us.

Immediately the sand around us shot out, towards them. "No" I shouted, standing up and waving one arm at Sasuke and placing the other one out towards Ga. "it's okay. It's okay"

Sasuke slowed down a little when he saw my waving. "Naruto, are you all right."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine" The sand slowly backed off, letting them both come through.

"No, you're not fine. You're bleeding. Who hit you? Are you seeing double. How many fingers am I holding up" Iruka-sensei said holding my face tightly, looking panic-stricken.

"I'm fine." I said trying to wiggle my way free from his grip

"Just answer the question"

"4. Now let go" Finally he released my face.

"Did you do this" Sasuke demanded of Ga. Ga shook his head and looked at the ground, retreating inside himself again like he did when we first met.

"Sasuke, Ga. Ga, Sasuke. Sasuke is my older brother. Ga saved me from getting hurt. He protected me" I said quickly before this could escalate into a fight

"Really, what happened" Iruka demanded.

"We had just arrived in the park when a villager attacked me."

"He tried to break her skull or something with a tree branch. I stopped him and then he ran off"

Sasuke did the last thing I expected him to do. I mean he was just yelling and screaming and Ga and now he's . . . . . hugging him. And he was chanting "Thank you, thank you, Thank you" over and over again.

"I'm so sorry I accused you. Thank you for protecting my sister"

Ga froze and looked at me, unsure of what to do next "hug him back" I mouthed, giving him a thumbs up.

Slowly, awkwardly, Ga hugged Sasuke back.

"Hey, me and Ga where just making flower crowns. Do you want to join us?" I said, once they broke apart, trying to relive the tension.

"Man, I haven't made a flower crown since I was a kid" Iruka-sensei said, plopping down next to me. "I'm not sure if I even remember how to do it."

"I'll show you." I promised

"No, I'll show you. I'm better at it" Sasuke gloated "I'm the one that taught her how to make a flower crown after all"

Ga looked at me "Is that true"

"Yeah, but I'm just as good as he is, if not better."

"Oh, really. Care to put your money where your mouth is and make a little bet"

"Fine, Ga can you hold this for me" I said passing my half-finished crown to him.

"Oh, sure"

"A contest." I declared. "The first of us to make a flower crown will be forever known as the best flower crown maker EVER" I shouted the last word, pumping my fist in the air. "We both start from scratch. The first to make a good flower crown wins. You can't make no second rate on and expect to win because you finished first. It must be an awesome crown. "I said. I pointed at Sasuke "You're going down" I promised him

"Yeah, right. That's my line"

"Is this normal" Ga asked Iruka-sensei looking confused

"For them, yes"

"Okay, just checking"

I won the flower crown making contest. It wasn't easy. It wasn't pretty. But I did it. I didn't have time to put an elaborate pattern on but it was well made and more importantly, I was done before Sasuke.

"Yes" I got up and stared dancing, at the same time chanting "I won, I won. I won. "

Sasuke got on his hand as knees with a purple depression aura surrounding him "How could I lose "He pounded his fist into the ground.

Ga looked back at me and then at Sasuke "No offense, Naruto but I like Sasuke's crown better." I gasped at that, pretending to be offended.

Sasuke Immediately got his second wind. "See I told you my crowns were the best. Ha, ha. In your face" He cheered, laughing his head off. He turned and picked up his crown. I had to admit. His crown looked nice. It had a simple pattern to it, it was pleasing to the eyes and it was well made, and even more impressive is that it was done only seconds after mine. "Here" Sasuke said, offering it to Ga "If you like so much, it's yours"

"Really "Ga said, reaching for it with shaking hands "Thank you"

"No problem"

I took the half-finished blue crown from Ga and carefully started weaving more forget me not's into the gaps until it looked like a real crown. "You want mine too."

"You mean it"

"Sure. Take it" I placed the blue one in his outstretched hands. I'll keep the one I made during the bet.

"Thank you, both of you"

"Your wel-"

"Here you are, you monster" Immediately 4 or 5 different Shinobi appeared. Iruka-sensei and Sasuke immediately stood up and both brandished weapons. "Your father sent us to find you."

"Ga." I asked "Do you know these guy's" No way was I sending Ga with these people unless I knew it was safe.

"I-I-I-"

"Shut up you little brat. " said the blond hair guy with the green eyes. He held a katana and was ready to attack with it.

"Hey, you leave him alone" I shouted "Don't talk to him like that"

"You shut up too" and a different Shinobi, a girl this time, back handed me across the face.

I stumbled back four or five steps before falling into Sasuke. "Hey" Sasuke shouted indignantly, glaring at the sand Shinobi that surrounded us.

"Stop. Stop. Don't fight "Ga shouted "I'm coming. I'm coming" Slowly he walked toward that new comers

"Ga wait. You don't have to-"

"I know them. They are my father's personal guards. He must have sent for me. "

"But . . . But we were having fun" I said, quietly more than a little upset that he was leaving. I didn't want him to go

"Yeah, we were but I have to leave now"

"Bye, Ga. See you later" Sasuke said sadly

"Yeah bye" Ga said not looking at us.

I stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. I just had to ask him, o it would haunt me forever. "We're friends now, right Ga. We're friends"

Ga looked at me for a second before nodding "Yes, yes. Of course. We're friends" he looked delighted by my statement. "We're friend's now." he waved at me "I'll see you all later, I promise."

I watched as they walked away, I watched until they disappeared from my line of sight.

"He's gone, Naruto. He's gone" Iruka-sensei said. "I'm sorry."

I turned and smiled "It's okay. We'll meet again. He promised"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah, I know we'll meet again. I can feel it"

Iruka-sensei smiled at us and shook his head "Alright. It's getting late. You two should probably start heading home, okay" I looked up and was surprised to see that the sun was indeed setting. Time fly's when you're having fun, I guess.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei"

He waved at us heartily and then took off down the path.

Me and Sasuke started to head to my place. But there was something bothering Sasuke. Anyone could see that. Eventually he said "Hey, Naruto"

"Yeah bro"

"Can we hurry up?"

"Why" I said surprised. He's not usually this impatient. That's my thing,

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "

"A bad feeling"

"It's probably nothing but I just want to get home as soon as possible, okay"

I smiled "Okay. Race yah" Then I took off

"Hey, Naruto, wait up" Sasuke shouted, laughing despite himself.

"Nah uh. You'll have to catch me"

* * *

Please give me feedback on how I'm doing.

The next chapter will be the Uchiha massacre as I'm sure some of you have guessed.

I liked the moments with Gaara. I found them to be very sweet, though kind of O.O.C. Sorry.


	3. Gone but not forgotten

Pairing still not decided.

I. Need, Reviews. I. Live. For. Them. Please. REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Song: I'm a survivor by Reba McEntire

And sad song by We the kings

* * *

As I walked home, I couldn't help but feel unsafe without Sasuke or Iruka-sensei at my side.

Sasuke house was in the opposite direction so we had parted ways a while back. It was weird. I had spent so much time alone, without anyone who would protect me or could protect me but now that I had people like that in my life, I felt unsafe without them around. I missed them when they weren't around and more lonely than ever at night.

Like I said, weird.

I live on a near abandoned street of one of Konoha less respectable neighborhood. I heard from Iruka-sensei that this had once been a very busy part of Konoha but it eventually fell into disuses and was abandoned. When I asked why, Iruka-sensei clamed up and got all awkward. I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief, so I easily put two and two together. It was because of me, because I started living here.

My house number was 415. It was really the apartment number but to me this was my house. The living room is the first room when entering. There you were assaulted with a wide diversity of colors and furniture, mainly because I had whatever other people threw out. Rugs, chairs, book cases, books, none of which match each other. It's like a hodgepodge of random stuff I found around Konoha. One man's trash is another women's treasure. Isn't that the old saying?

Comfortable, tan leather couches sit on top of colorful rugs and next to it was a large book case, which were filled to the brim with cook books and the knick-knacks that Itachi brought over.

And I mustn't forget an enormous skylight that, during the day, fills the room with an abundance of sunlight, as much as possible, while at night, it gives the room an unearthly glow to it making it seem like it belongs more in a fairy tale than in real life.

The walls had tiny handprints of paint, in all different colors, scattered everywhere. The splashes of color on the walls seemed to balance out the mishmashes furniture. Made everything more proportional. That's right. I know big words.

My room is just as bright as the living room, if not more. Colorful, but stained sheet and pillows match a dirty shag carpet. Orange filled my closet and littered the floor. Maple wood bed posts tower over my mattress. A faded rainbow painted dresser that I keep my precious stuff in, sat next to a closed window the overlooked an alleyway.(Not the best view but you learn to live with it, on the Brightside, it's a good way out should anyone try to attack me while I was sleeping. Win, win right) It's the night stand next to my bed that holds my favorite thing in the world.

A picture of me, Sasuke and Itachi, before he started acting all weird and withdrawn. It's the only one I have, and it sits in a nice, handmade picture frame. My favorite thing in the whole wide world. Nothing else comes close.

The only bad thing about my home, is the bathroom, it's pretty much a piece of crap. The toilet hardly ever works and the shower shoots out disgusting brown water. The sink works sometimes but when it doesn't, I use the kitchen sink.

I only like the kitchen when there's good food in it. It's a normal kitchen in both looks and appliances. I didn't have a dining room though. The main reason why is not enough space. I mainly eat my meals on one of the couches in the living room. Preferably the purple reclining chair that sits just under the sky light. I like that one the best. Except in the summer time, then if I or anyone else sits there they get roasted alive. Not a fun experience, let me tell you. Iruka-sensei learned that the hard way.

As I stepped into the darkening living room, I sighed at just how empty it felt without Sasuke here.

I walked over to the kitchen, meaning to put the bread on the counter when a small piece of paper sitting by the sink caught my eye. It definitely wasn't there when I left his morning. I approached it cautiously, worried that it might be a paper bomb or something. It wouldn't be the first time someone left one in my house.

But no. it was a message. From Itachi. The first contact I've had with him in weeks.

 _Naruto, come to the Uchiha estate tonight. Don't tell anybody you're going._

 _Signed Itachi_

I looked over the note, searching for any signs that it was a fake but, I couldn't find anything that really alarmed me. This was definitely Itachi's handwriting, I know that much. The only thing I could detect that was wrong was that he didn't sign "Your brother, Itachi". He always does that, when he writes little notes to me.

Why did he want me to come there tonight? Does he have something planned? I just don't know how that guy's brain works. Did he not think this through? That's not like him at all.

What about his father, we both know that he won't like me being there. Is Itachi planning on fighting his father for me? Did Sasuke know about this? Is this what caused Sasuke's bad feeling? If he knew then why didn't he tell me about this before we split up?

I debated whether or not to go, over and over again in my head. Not going risks upsetting Itachi. But if I do go, I risk upsetting Sasuke's father. And in turn upsetting Sasuke. And what if I run into trouble when I go out. Night time isn't exactly safe for me. As Itachi knows full well.

If it was anyone else, anyone beside Itachi, I probably wouldn't have even considered it. Maybe Sasuke or Iruka-sensei.

I couldn't deny the anger that took over me when I saw how short the message was and how mysterious. Just fourteen word. After not talking to me or, Sasuke, his own brother, for almost a month, he decide to leave a cryptic little note in my house and just expects me to do whatever he wants. If he was here in person I would have told him that he was out of his mind. I probably would have demanded an explanation for his weird behavior first, though. And probably, punched him in the shoulder too.

Maybe I should go. If only to figure out what I did to upset Itachi, to the point where he won't even talk to me or Sasuke. Then, maybe, I could help Sasuke repair his relationship with his brother. That would make everyone happy. I bit my lip, thinking hard.

"Okay, I'll do it." I declared, after think about it for a good hour "For Sasuke" But I can't go out unprepared. That would be suicide. I need to get ready.

I pulled out a Kunai knife from my dresser of precious items. Sasuke gave me it after seeing where I live and how bad it was.

He said that a little girl who live alone should know how to defend herself. He showed me the basic of fighting with one and how to defend against one in case someone manages to take it from me.

I also unearthed a long dark cloak that covered my face and body from sight. Iruka-sensei got it for me, said it would help me get around but I never used it. I didn't want to be forced to be ashamed of who I was or what I looked like. If there's one thing I wanted to be proud of it's my pretty golden hair. It's the one part of me that I really loved.

"Okay, let's go" I said to myself, psyching myself up for the journey ahead.

I opened my door and headed out, going towards the market place because that was the most direct route. I knew it was dangerous as the market was likely to be packed, even at this late hour but i didn't want to risk a back alley or anything like that. Who knows what kind of sickos and crazy people live there, especially at this hour.

I, for one, didn't want to find out.

Like I thought, the market place was packed with people getting some late night shopping done. I took a deep breath before plunging into a bustling crowd. Within seconds of entering the fray, i was being shove in multiple different direction by multiply people.

The large market place was packed and it left very little room to move. The dense crowds didn't even seem to notice me in all the confusion. I kept my head down, hoping that no one would recognize me. It was better this way. Because if I looked up, I would be mesmerized by the thousands of stars and constellation that decorated the night sky. Then I would lose focus and be late for my meeting with Itachi. While he didn't give me an arrival time, I do want to be back home before midnight, at the latest.

I made my way slowly down the street, looking only at the ground.

'Calm down, calm down. You'll be there soon' I though, in an effort to slow down my labored breathing

I made good time, pausing only to let people pass me by. I only relaxed once I was out of that oppressive crowd.

As I approached the Uchiha grounds, I began to worry about how I was going to get pass the guard that are always stationed by the gate. I couldn't sneak passed them, can't out muscle then or out think them. Maybe Itachi has a plan or will come pick me up.

Turns out it wasn't a problem, and I could get in easily. Because only corpses were there to greet me. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I stared at a severed head of my favorite guard. While he couldn't let me inside the compound without an Uchiha's okay, he had grown to recognize me and would always give me sweets and juicy gossip as we waited for Sasuke to give me the all clear to go inside or come out to meet me. He was one of my precious people. And now he's dead.

I bolted inside, intending to get someone, anyone and show them what happened. But all I found was an empty main street, I mean, unless you count the dead, then it was filled. With way more than I ever wanted to see. These images will forever be burned into my brain. I rushed forward, shaking people at random and asking if there all right or demanding they get up. None of them responded to me. I got up, leaving the dead behind, to go look for survivors or for who did this.

Blood stained the paved streets and leaked from split open bodies. Severed limbs of people who tried to fight back lay scatted all over the place, making it hard to walk. By the time i made it to the middle of Main Street the bottom of my shoes were soaked with blood, even though I was very careful. I crouched next to the body of a child, one who was too small to run but just old enough to know fear. His tiny face was engraved with horror and dread, his panicked eyes still open, still searching for the danger that would end his life.

Poor kid probably didn't even realize the end was already upon him until it was too late. I reached out and very gently, shut his eyes. He shouldn't have to see any more of this. No one should.

Drops of water, leaked from my eye spilling onto his, once sweet face. I reached out to wipe them away but my hands shook too badly for me to do a good job. No longer able to stand being around the miniature toddler, I stood up and tried to walk away, only to see more horror wherever I looked " Who did this" I whispered, to no one in particular..

"Wh-who would do this. H-how could a-anyone do this. " I screamed at the broken bodies all around me, too shocked to realize there was probably nobody else around/alive except for the killer and if said killer was still around the last thing I would want to do is broadcast my location. I collapsed onto my hands and knees "T-this c-can't be happening, this is all a dream. T-that's right, I must have fallen asleep when I got home. That's it. T-the Uchiha. . . there the strongest clan in Konoha . . . they can't be beat by anything. So this can't be happening." That's what Iruka-sensei and Itachi and Sasuke all said. They can't all be wrong.

I sighed and relaxed. This is real. None of it is. I'm just dreaming. I stood up. Soon I'll wake up, in one of the comfortable chairs in my living room. I'll get up, eat something, and then, me and Sasuke, we'll go look for Ga. And maybe, on the way, I'll tell Sasuke about my crazy nightmare.

My legs walked shakily towards the exit. Once I get out, everything will be fine. This will all disappear and everything will go back to normal.

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE" The sound of panicked running feet caused me to turn around. I wasn't anywhere near here but I knew who's voice it was.

"Sasuke." I said, without much volume.

"NOOO, SOMEBODY HELP ME"

If this is a dream then why am I not waking up, why can I really hear Sasuke's bloodcurdling screams? I pulled the kunai out and plunged the tip of it, right in my palm. I could clearly feel the pain and I could see the blade within my skin . . . . So why am I not waking up.

That. Means. This. Is. Not. A. Dream.

Does. Not. Compute.

That's when I hear another scream. So full of fear and panic that those same feeling seem to seep into my bones. I drop whatever I was doing, forget who I was or what was going on around me and I sprinted towards the sound, knowing only that I must reach him. That I must protect him. I ran wildly in the direction of his voice, forgetting about the danger and the dead around me. I slip in a pool of blood but I'm back on my feet in seconds. I tear through the streets, knocking down stands, plants, anything in my way.

Anything that tries to stop me from reaching my big brother, is going to lose.

I had no breath to waste scream or calling out. I whipped around a corner.

And a kunai knife enters my shoulder.

I was going so fast, that I couldn't stop, not even for the knife in my shoulder. I continued for a few more feet before, finally collapsing, first to my knees then all the way.

I could hear more screaming, but this time it was my name "NARTUO, NOO, NARUTO. ANSWER ME. (Sob, sob, hiccup sob) WHY, ITACHI. WHY DID YOU DO IT, BIG BROTHER? SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS." My vision became tunneled, until could only see a tiny pebbles that sat near my face. It was shaped weirdly, that it bothered me. Suddenly the pebble was crushed by a sandaled foot. Someone was standing next to me. I looked up, following the cloak toward the face. Itachi.

"Itachi" I croaked, a smile on my face "You're okay" I should have known. No one can beat my big brother. "I'm so glad. W-where is S-Sasuke."

I looked past the sandals to someone else who was lying on the floor like me. "Sasuke. Why is he . . . Why didn't you help-"

Another Kunai, a sharper one, impaled the ground next to my head. I flinched away from it and looked back up at Itachi "What are you doing, big-"

"Don't call me that" he snarled, glaring down at me.

"Wha-"

"Naruto, do talk, just run. Get as far away from here as possible" Sasuke howled at me, panicked.

I tilted my head, in confusion, lifting it of the ground slightly. "Why" What was there to run from. Now that Itachi is here nothing can hurt us.

I felt Itachi grab me around the waist, and picked me up. "NO, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Why is Sasuke freaking out so much.

"You do not tell me what to do, little brother."

"Big brother please. Don't take her from me too. Please." Sasuke begged, crawling towards us.

I shifted and started squirming, reacting to Sasuke's panic. "What is going on?" I gasped "What happened here."

"I-I-Itachi, he killed everyone." Sasuke sobbed "He killed mother, and father and everyone." I stared at him, waiting for him to say that this was a joke or something along those lines. When he didn't I turned to Itachi "Tell me it's not true, big brother. Please"

He looked back at me with cold, eye. He reached out, wrapped him fingers around the Kunai, in my shoulder and yanked it out. I screamed in pain, never taking my eye off of the older Uchiha heir. "I told you never to call me that" He replied smoothly, holding the bloody Kunai knife in his hand and me in the other, by the back of my black cloak. My feet dangle inches from the ground "I'm not your brother. Get that through your thick skull"

I bristled at his words and started shouting at him, causing me to sway." That's a lie. Why are you acting like this? Did you forget what you promise-" Suddenly, the same Kunai, still dripping with my blood was being held under my chin.

"Shut up. You know nothing about me"

"Why "I whimpered as the blade kissed my neck.

"I have pretended to by the loving brother you both wanted for one reason only." He looked away from me, and instead towards Sasuke "To test his ability's" I looked at Sasuke, who was still on the ground. "That makes this your fault, little brother. You were the one who got Naruto involved. What happens next is your fault." Tears streamed down Sasuke face as he looked at me. I could tell that he believed every word Itachi said.

"ITACHI, NOOOOO" Sasuke cried

Itachi jumped up, onto the roof of a nearby building and looked down at his brother "Now, I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me. Use it. Use that desire and once you're strong enough, come face me in a fight. "

Itachi reached into his pocket, brought out a piece of cloth, spilled something on it and pressed it against my mouth and nose. Before I could react, I had already taken several pants of that stuff. I was aware of Sasuke begging Itachi again and Itachi saying something before I blacked out

* * *

? Hours later

* * *

I was cold. I could tell that I was traveling fast because of the piercing wind that attacked any uncovered flesh. I think it might be early morning. I could smell, fresh dew and some kind of flower.

"Ugh" I groaned, shifting. I think I'm on someone's back. I had a cover, a blanket maybe, over my back and head, trying to keep the wind off me.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Everything's okay "A familiar soothing voice said.

"Itachi" I sighed, slightly unnerved, though not able to remember why. I think I had a bad dream . . . and he was in it but what was my dream about. My head hurt too much and was too foggy for me to really think

Itachi didn't answer my statement. He just kept moving.

"Big brother. I think I had a bad dream"

"Oh" was all he said

"Yeah, and you were there and- " a sudden flash, an image appeared behind my closed eye lids. Of Sasuke lying on the ground, yelling out of panic and fear, though the word didn't quite make it to my brain. They and the picture were both fuzzy and distorted. "Sasuke was there too, I think.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a dream. Y-You're s-safe" For the first time, in my life, I hear Itachi stutter. For some reason, those word were hard for him to say.

"I love you big brother, you're the best" I sighed, into his shoulder. I felt his pace faltered slightly as he reacted to my word.

"I love you too, No matter what happens, you need to know that" he said, his shoulder shaking horrible. I heard him hiccup slightly. Was this a dream too? Itachi is too strong and sure of himself to cry.

I patted his back with my hand "Don't cry. You're with family" I don't understand what there is to be sad about. He has me and Sasuke and his parents. That's more than a lot of people in this world.

I think that trying to comfort him just upset him more. "J-just (hiccup) go back to sleep. (Hic-) Please"

I nodded, rubbing my head against his back "Okay. I trust you big brother. You know that right"

He was silent for a long second before say "I wish you wouldn't have said that. I really wish you wouldn't"

Before I could really think about what he said, the darkness came and swallowed me up.

* * *

? Hours later

* * *

I could hear screaming and someone shouting out a jutsu.

I began moving in dozens of different direction within seconds of the shouting. I think someone's fighting.

"Give me back, my Naruto" I knew that voice. Iruka-sensei. What is he doing in my dream?

"Yeah, right. After all I did, do you really think I'll just hand her over so easily." Itachi said, his voice no longer comforting and soft. Is he planning on fighting Iruka-sensei? Even in a dream, I know how that will end.

"No" A new, rougher voice said "That's why, we're going to take her from you"

"And we're going to bring you in. Remember that's the actual mission. Who cares about the demon? We should leave the f*****g demon to die out here in the woods. For the good of Konoha, of course" His bitter, mean voice laughed.

Itachi tensed and Iruka-sensei yelled "Go to hell" Ironic since he won't let me swear in front of him.

Darkness swirled in front of my face and I blacked out again.

* * *

I wanted to end it right there but this is almost exactly half of what my normal chapters were so I decided to continue.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. Hard. It felt as if the whole world was vibrating.

My eyes flew open and I let out a little gasp. "Wha-"

"Oh thank goodness. You're okay" My vision was a little blurry for a few seconds but I already knew who was holding me "Iruka-sensei. What happened" I asked, holding my head

"Itachi happened. After he killed all his clan members, he kidnapped you and wounded his little brother, Sasuke"

"Suddenly, all the memories, all the things I had been trying to forget came rushing back to me. I grabbed Iruka-Sensei by the sleeve "Sasuke. What happened to Sasuke? Is he okay. What did Itachi do to him?"

Iruka smiled a little then sighed "That's the only good news. Sasuke came out of this relatively unscathed. Physically, I mean"

"What about mentally " I asked, fearing the worst

Iruka-sensei wouldn't quiet meet my eyes "The sooner you get back to him, the better" was all he said. He bent down, offering me his back. I climbed on and we took off again.

I looked around us, searching for anyone else "Where are the other. The people that helped you fight Itachi" I asked

He looked surprise "You were awake during the fight"

"Only for a little bit" I corrected "And I only hear their voices, I didn't see any of them"

"Do you remember anything else about your time with Itachi?"

I strained my memory "I-I think I woke up, once before. At least, I think" My memory was kind of hazy and it was mostly sounds too.

Iruka-Sensei didn't seem surprised "It must be the kind of drug he used on you. Must be messing with your memory. Don't worry it will come back in time. And to answer your question, the other went after Itachi. We all agreed that it would be best if they continued with the mission while I take you home"

I squirmed on Iruka-sensei back, not liking the ride "Is something wrong" Iruka-sensei said

"Nothing. . . . It's just this is the way, Itachi was holding me, I think. It just feels wrong for some reason, now."

Iruka-sensei sighed "I shouldn't have expected you to bounce back, right away, from something like this. I'm sorry. This shouldn't surprise me"

"Not your fault." I sighed, resting my chin on Iruka-sensei shoulder so that I could see where we're going "How far are we from the village."

"Just a few more minutes. I traveled a lot with you still unconscious, then you started freaking out on my back. I think you were having a nightmare or something and I panicked and decided to wake you up. Sorry about that"

"Next time. Don't be so ruff, okay" I rubbed my shoulders. It was the first time I've been hurt because someone cared about me. Somehow, I was alright with it. I know Iruka-sensei didn't mean to hurt me and that made all the difference.

"Next time." He said indignantly "What, do you plan on being kidnapped by a homicidal maniac again. If so please, let me know so I can be ready to save your butt."

I could sense that he was mad at me and was trying to contain it until I was for sure, alright "I'm sorry for not telling you about me going to the Uchiha clan estate but Itachi-"

"Yeah, I know. We searched your apartment and found the note that he left you. Even if he told you not to tell anyone, why didn't you come to me. . . . You know you can trust me right. I'm here for you, okay"

"Okay. How long have I been gone then?"

"Almost 3 days. Sasuke was so hysterical about everything that happened that we had to put him under to stop him from going after you himself." Iruka-sensei sighed "He kept saying over and over again that we don't understand." You don't understand, you don't understand, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" he kept going until he was practically screaming it. "

I sighed but Iruka-sensei wasn't finished "Naruto. You are the only thing that Sasuke has left in this world. These next few weeks, he's going to need you now more than ever. Do you understand" As if I was going to let him out of my sight after what happened, I'm going to stick to him like glue. I would be around so much he would probably get sick of me.

We were silent for the rest of the trip back. I was thinking about what I was going to say to Sasuke when we get back and Iruka-sensei was thinking about all the things he would do to Itachi if he was here for putting us through this.

Suddenly, just as we were walking through the Village gate, I felt it.

It felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach, like my heart had stopped beating. It feels like that dream where you're falling and you keep falling because there's nothing around to catch you anymore. I felt all my trust and love being shattered, being thrown away and disregarded in this one action. My life is changed forever, in this one brief moment. It was like my heart was a bomb, ticking down to the moment when it would implode and take all my sanity and my reason for living with it. I started wondering how much of this my heart could take before it implodes.

My head snapped to the side, looking up at the Hokage monument. Sasuke. What was he doing? I scrambled off Iruka-Sensei's back, surprising him and the village guards.

I have to get to the Hokage monument, now.

"Naruto, what're you doing" Without answering him, I took off running, full speed ahead towards my destination.

"Narut-. What the heck "Iruka-sensei yelled

I could hear him following me but I couldn't care less.

I bolted though street after street.

I cut through the park, knowing that it was a short cut. I had just entered the tree line when two strong, unbreakable arms encircled me, pulling me to a halt.

"What are you doing? I need to get to him" I bellowed, struggling furiously.

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?"

I looked at him like he was crazy "Didn't you feel that. Sasuke needs me. Now. "I struggled like crazy

"Naruto"

"Please. You want me to trust you, first you have to trust me. I need to get to the Hokage monument, now or I could lose the only family I have left. I'll never ask for anything ever again, just please let me."

Iruka-sensei hesitated for a second before nodding "Okay, but I can get there quicker than you can. I'll go on a head, okay"

I nodded, feverously "Don't stand there talking about it, Just do it" He unceremoniously dropped me on the ground, causing me to face plant and to eat dirt. By the time I looked up and spit out all the grass and mud from my mouth, Iruka-sensei was gone.

I stood up and set off again, going as fast as I humanly could. When I arrived at the base of the Hokage monument. I could hear screaming and sobbing. I climbed the mountain as fast as I could, not bothering to do useless things like breathing or blinking until I was at the top.

"NoooOoooooOooOOO" Sasuke screamed "LEt go of me. LEt gO of ME" His voice kept going higher and then dropping out at random points as his desperation took hold of him

Iruka-sensei was wrestling with Sasuke for a Kunai knife and Sasuke was alternating between sobbing his eyes out and screaming at Iruka-sensei. With one final tug, Iruka-sensei wrenched the Kunai out of Sasuke's grip and tossed it over the side of the monument.

Sasuke watched it go, not yet aware of my presence. He started sobbing, turning to Iruka-sensei and beating his fist against anywhere on him, he could reach" WHAT HAVE (SOB) YOU DONE. (SOB) _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE (SOB)"_ he wailed, finally collapsing on the ground. "Nooooooohohoaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhnan" He moaned, his scream of "no" transforming into a racking sob "I just wanna diiiiie nohoonho" He grieved, rocking back and forth on the floor (A.N. Those are sobs, not S.O.B. Okay)

I walked forward, and for the first time, Sasuke saw me. It was like he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't move from his spot, he just sat there, still rocking back and forth.

I walked towards him, sat down and pulled him into my lap. Immediately he started sobbing again "Aaaaaahhhhhh" I rocked him, slowly taking great care not to let go of him. He need me right now. I said the only thing that mattered right now "I'm here. I'm here. I got you. I've got you" I repeated those word over and over again, until they lost all meaning. Until they became just nice sounding phrases that didn't mean anything.

Somewhere along my calming Sasuke down, Iruka-sensei left, only to come back a few minutes later with at least 7 different medics. The medics knew better than to try and take me away from Sasuke so they loaded us both on one stretcher and carted us off to the hospital. All the time, Sasuke didn't stop sobbing. It got to the point where he couldn't breath and the doctors had to give him a sedative to calm him down.

They hooked him up to several different machines, one to help re-hydrate him. He lost so much water and salt with all the crying he did that he's dangerously dehydrated. Never once, even when he finally passed out did he let of my shirt or my arms.

I didn't stop rocking him or murmuring soothing nothing into his ear for a long time. I refused to sleep or to leave his side. Several other Shinobi's were there too, whether to guard us in case Itachi comes backs or to stop Sasuke from doing something crazy again, I didn't know and I wasn't very eager to find out.

The Shinobi's didn't speak but they watch. Every little movement I made was followed by a quick glace out of the corner of their eyes.

I don't know what they expected me to do but I wasn't giving them any reason to come over here and bother us.

But one came over anyway. He had snow white hair and a forehead protector over his left eye (A.N. Or was it the right eye. I don't feel like looking it up so just go with it) and a mask covering up almost all the remaining parts of his face. Only his right eye was visible.

"Hey, kid. You need to eat something" I didn't look up at him and didn't stop murmuring to Sasuke. "Hey, are you listening to me. Look at me when I'm talking to you"

I looked up at him and gave him a glare that would have sent a lesser man running for the hills. Yet, he stood his ground and looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm not hungry" Those were the first thing I've said to someone other than Sasuke or Iruka-sensei since I got back.

The Shinobi didn't look convinced "Eat something anyway. You need to keep your strength up. If not for yourself then for that boy you're cradling. He needs you. So don't go starving yourself to death before he wakes up, okay" he held out a package of dry fruit and some beef jerky. Without saying anything, I reached out and took the food.

The food was good, maybe because everything taste good when you're hungry. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite. Then I scarfed down the rest as fast as I can. I thanked the White hair Shinobi then went back to talking to Sasuke.

"You love him" It wasn't a question, just a statement. I look back at the white hair prick.

"Just because you gave me food doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell you my life's story" He's my brother, of course I love him but that's none of his business. That's between me and Sasuke, no one else. Not even Iruka-sensei.

"Fair enough but I wonder does he feel the same way about you."

"Does that matter" I'm his sister, even if he grows to hate me that will never change.

"I would think to you it would. Quite a lot, actually"

I shrugged "I just want him to be happy."

"Even if it's with someone else" I looked at him confused. Is he implying that Sasuke could get another sister or something? I guess he could but I don't see why he would need one when he has me.

"Sure, I guess." I said, not sure what the correct answer to that question is.

He looked at me, measuring my expression and my words before turning away. I don't know what conclusion he came to and I wasn't in any hurry to find out. It wasn't important anymore. Sasuke is what important, nothing else is. I need to be there for him, like Iruka-sensei said.

"Mmmh" Came a little voice to my right. I think Sasuke is waking up.

I knew what I said next would make or break things "Have you come too." I asked, trying to go for a little normalcy but still show him that I was worried

He opened his eyes and looked at me, but didn't say anything "Are you all right." he nodded and I smiled at him "I'm glad. You've been sleeping for a pretty long time. I'm really glad"

"I feel funny. And I'm tired" He slurred closing his eye again.

"It's probably the sedative, it should start wearing off soon"

"Okay" I reached over behind me, meaning to grab the cup of water but I couldn't move. Sasuke had dug his finger even tighter and deeper into my shirt, preventing me from moving an inch in any direction.

"Don't go." He mumbled into his pillow, half sleep already.

I wrapped my arms around him, securely. "I'm not going anywhere"

"T-t-thank"  
"No problem" I confirmed rocking him again.

"Can you sing for me . . . like my mother does- used to do" His voice caught and he let out a shaky breath. I could tell he was seconds away from breaking down.

I started humming a song. I had a sweet voice that was perfect for lullabies. The bad thing was I didn't know many lullabies. I started with one of my favorite songs instead. I loved the message it preached.

 _"I was born three month too early, the doctor gave me thirty days"_

 _"But I must have had my Mama's will, and gods amazing grace"_

 _"I guess I'll keep on living, Even if this love's to die for"_

 _"'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't crying"_

 _"You're walking out and I'm not trying"_

 _"To change your mind 'Cause I was born to be . . . ."_

I cleared my throat and swallowed as I prepared to start the choirs

 _The baby girl without a chance_

 _A victim of circumstance._

 _The one who oughta give up but she's just too hard headed._

 _Someone who works too hard_

 _Who loves her friends and never stop_

 _With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter_

 _I'm a survivor_

I wanted to stop there, my throat was hurting and I was tired but I didn't dare. Because whenever I would stop, even for a few seconds, the ghost of the sobs started up again in the depts. of Sasuke's throat.

I decide to sing a different song, a sweeter song.

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_  
 _With you, I'm alive_  
 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_  
 _Like I'm half of a whole_  
 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

I held the last note, drawing it out until it dropped off into silence. Sasuke's breathing had evened out somewhere in the beginning of the song. I sighed and very gently soothed back his unruly hair.

"That was very sweet" said the white hair prick

I looked up and realized that all the guard Shinobi's had been listening in. They heard me singing. My face heated up and I looked away from him with a "Tck"

I think he was going to retort with something but at that second, the hospital room door opened and Iruka-sensei walked in, along with the Hokage.

"How are you feeling? Naruto. "

"Fine" I said, flatly. I didn't like the Hokage much. In the beginning, I went to him, like Iruka-sensei told me too, to report people who hurt me or who mistreated me. And yet, this guy did nothing. Didn't even give said people a warning. I hated that. He's supposed to lead this village but he can't do anything. He gave the counsel too much power and now he can't do anything. He's basically worthless. Just a figure head who can't really do anything.

"Yo, kid. Don't speak to the Hokage like that" I glared him

"Peace, Kakashi. It's okay"

Kakashi, so that's his name. Not a very impressive name if you ask me.

Iruka-sensei stepped forward and ruffled my hair "You okay, kid"

"Yeah . . . I don't know. It's like what happened hasn't really hit me yet." I looked down at the boy cradled in my arms. It has definitely sunk in for him already. I wonder if I'll become like him when what Itachi did finally hits me.

"That's understandable. If you need anything-"

"-ask you. Yes. Yes, you've said that before."

"Well, tell Sasuke that too. When he wakes up"

"I'll tell him"

One of the Shinobi's, walked up and whispered something in the Hokage's ear "I see. So Naruto, when were you planning on telling us that Sasuke woke up, once already? "

I raised an eyebrow "I didn't think I was morally obligated to tell you ever like thing that happens to Sasuke since we got back. I thought that was what your goon squad was for. If not, then I'll start from the beginning. When we got here, Sasuke breathed in, then out, then in then out, the-"

"Naruto" Iruka-sensei sighed

"What" I said innocently "I'm just telling him what he wanted to know"

"No. You're just try-"

"Enough. No more arguing. These children have been through enough today."

"Excuse me, Honorable Hokage, sir but I would like to point out, that the De- the girl knew about Uchiha's plan before anyone else. Now, how do you think that could possibly happen unless she had some kind of hand in it? She tried to get the last Uchiha to kill himself. That's the only logical way she could have known what he was going to do. She lead to it, pushed him to do it, even" said the Shinobi that had been guarding the door

"And then she save his life. Stopped him from killing himself. Why do you think he would do that if she wanted him to die, if she nudged him into doing what he did, why would she save him. You never mentioned how that fits in with your little- "Iruka-sensei growled

"How am I supposed to know? Don't ask me how a de- How the girl's mind works. She's an Idiot for god sake" The Shinobi snapped.

Before a heated argument could get started, one of the nurses walked in, probably drawn by the sound of the argument. It was pretty loud, boarding on yelling, even.

"Excuse me, Hokage, sir. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Your loud . . . _friends_ are disturbing my patients. Those kids, especially need rest, and most of all peace and quiet. If you can't abide by those rules then I'm afraid you have to leave"

"Of course. I'm sorry. We will leave now, to discuss this some other place"

"Thank you" I mouthed, not sure how she would react to me talking to her. The nurse nodded a little and left to escort the Hokage and our ex-guards out.

I looked down at Sasuke "You can open your eyes now, there gone" Sasuke shifted a little "I know you're awake so drop the act"

"Ugggh. And here I thought I was in the clear" His eye popped open and he looked at me "How did you know"

"You're such a light sleeper, any loud or sudden noise would wake you up. Even drugged, you wouldn't be able to sleep through an argument like that."

"You know me so well" He moved, unclenching his hands from my shirt. "My fingers are sore" He said, his hand hanging loosely from his wrist

I bit my lip, debating between asking if he was okay or acting like what Itachi did never happened.

"Sasuke, one of the Nurse told me that they already buried your parents while you were out and I was . . . gone"

He tensed "No. They didn't." He buried his head into my chest and tried to breath.

"Yes, they did. We can visit them later, if you want we'll go together."

"Okay. Later. Together"

"Together" I agreed, wrapping him in my embrace. "Together forever"

* * *

Next chapter is going to be Sasuke at his parent's grave and is going to have some surprising info on Ga

Review. Please.


	4. Graves and Shino

Please review. It would make me so happy.

I've been thinking about doing a Sasuke P.O.V too. What do you guy's think about that.

Shino is my third favorite character so I've been think about adding him to Sasuke and Naruto's team instead of Sakura.

* * *

This was killing me just as surely as a Kunai through the heart.

Standing here just watching him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And that was saying something considering my life and what I had to go through just to survive.

At first he just stood there, looking at his parent's headstone. I don't know how long we stood there, not talking but always touching. My only thought was that I need to be there for him. I don't think I could ever care about anything else ever again.

Then the tears started. His sobs were stifled at first as he tried to hide his grief from my prying eyes but all too soon the grief overcame him and he broke down entirely.

His whole body trembled in my arms with the force of his grief, even as I rocked him slowly from side to side. His pain seemed to come in little burst and sputters, because there we're tiny breaks in his sobs. Greif, like any emotion, must come in waves, he endured minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breath, before then being hurtled back into griefs outstretched arms.

His sobs punch through my body, ripping through my muscles. Every little sound he made ripped at my heart strings and made my knees shake. But I never pulled away or asked him to stop. Because my feelings right now didn't matter. The only thing that matter is helping him through what is probably the worst time in his young life.

I had to reach into his own personal hell and remind him that I was still here and that I was never going to go away again.

Sasuke, even when blinded by tears, refused to look away from his parent's final resting place, and not once did his determined gaze fall.

Even as his lips trembled and his shoulder heaved with horrible, heartbreaking emotion.

Finally, just when I thought he was going to shatter and be lost forever, did he speak.

It was quiet at first, surprising him as much as me "How dare you"

"Huh." I said, my voice crackly after not being used for a while.

"How dare you leave me" he said, his voice gaining confidence and volume. He pulled out of my embrace and started towards the tome stone, his hands balled into little fist. Since one of his tight fist was still locked into my shirt, I was pulled along with him. But I didn't dare complain. Even when the tightness became uncomfortable and slightly painful.

Suddenly, with any warning, he slammed his empty fist into the same tombstone he had been staring at all day.

"How could you go and die and leave me here all alone. PLEASE, COME BACK. I NEED YOU, PLEASE COME BACK" he sobbed, hitting the strong rock with his fist so hard that it split his skin, staining the rock slightly with his blood. I thought about stopping him but it seemed to me like he really needed this.

"Mommy. Daddy. Please, please come back to me. No. No. NO" he sobbed. On second thought, I change my mind.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." I said, wrapping my arms around him once again

"It's not okay. There gone. And I don't know what to do. Ho-how can I live without them? "He ask, dragging his already ragged fist against the tombstone.

"We'll do it together. You're never alone as long as you have me" I promised

He was quiet for a minute before saying "But what if I can't . . . What if you . . .-" he stopped abruptly, and his face darkened "I'm going to kill him." He said quietly.

I didn't ask who he meant and I didn't have too. Itachi is on my hit list as well. If he ever comes back, I'm going to be ready for him. We both are.

Sasuke continued to sob for another few minutes. I held him but didn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I had never had a family, beside him and Itachi so I never knew what it was like to lose someone.

We probably would have stayed there all day if Iruka-sensei hadn't found us.

"Is this a bad time" he asked sadly, as he entered the grave yard. He obviously sensed the mood, Iruka-sensei is always good about stuff like that. He always knows his limits and doesn't try to intrude on other people's lives/business if he can help it. And it's one of my favorite things about him. "I can come back later if you want"

Just as I was going to say 'Thant might be best' Sasuke said "No. Its okay" He wiped his eyes discreetly. "What do you need?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." He sighed, and bent down so that he was eye level with us "It's about your friend. Ga, I believe is what his name was. "

"Yeah, what about him"

"I . . . I thought that after all that's happen that you might want to see him again, you know. To be able to talk and play with your friend again."

I nodded. "Yeah" That actually sounds kind of nice. A touch of normalness for a change.

"Well, when I went to talk to him, one of his body guards told me that he and his father left for the sand village already. The conference was suspended because of . . . what Itachi did. On the way back, they we're ambushed and Ga was killed. Ga . . . Ga is gone. I'm so sorry"

Ga. is. Gone.

Too many shocks, delivered too quickly, had left me pretty much numb to the world around me. I didn't gasp or scream or cry, I only felt a coldness of loss and disbelief spread through my veins. A wave of dizziness, so intense it was almost a sickness, passed over me as well.

'Not Ga too. Why does this world hate us? What did we do to deserve this?'

Was it because I was born a monster like everyone says. Is this my fault? Did I bring this tragedy on both Sasuke and Ga.?

Sasuke was the first one to say something. "Not him too" Then before I could react, his eye's rolled up in his head and he collapsed, his fist still clenched as he held on to my shirt for dear life.

Two days later

Sasuke still unconscious. Iruka-sensei said, as the medics took Sasuke away on a stretcher, that it was because of repeated shocks. Unlike me, Sasuke wasn't used to loss or pain and as a result the impact of this latest news sent him over the edge.

And to make things worse, I am not allowed to see him.

I screamed at the nurse and beat my fist against his locked hospital room door for hours upon hour that I had to be there when he wake.

I had to be there when he wakes up. I had to.

I can't imagine the betrayal and the fear Sasuke will feel when he wakes up and looks for me only to find out that I'm not there.

And after I had promised him that I would never leave his side.

What kind of a Sister am I if I can't be there for my brother?

I asked myself all this and more as I paced around my apartment. I need to do something

"If they won't let me in then I have to sneak in." I decided, speaking aloud. "It seems that's my only cho-"

"Or how about you think for a minute" I jumped as a new voice filtered through the air. I shifted towards that sound and found the same white hair guy from the hospital room sitting on my favorite leather chair. I let out a little yelp and placed my hand on my heart "Are you trying to kill me" I asked, listening to my sped up heart beat and feeling the rush of blood and adrenaline that the sight of him caused me.

"No but if I wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be hard. I mean, you continued to pace for a full 5 minutes after I arrived and sat down. If you want to live you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

I glared at him "And If I'm really that open and vulnerable then why am I not dead already. Other people must want me dead for real, right. So answer that, smart guy"

He gave me a bored look " The only reason you're not dead is because the Hokage's protection. His Protection-"

"- is worthless. It doesn't stop people for hating me or from-" I said, dismissively.

"It kept you alive, you foolish little girl" I could see a hint of angry in his one visible eye "And that's all that matters. IT KEPT YOU ALIVE. Be grateful for that."

I scoffed ' Grateful, right' "Was the reason for your visit just to tell me that. If so then you can get out now"

"Oh really. And here I was about to give you some good news as well as a choice" He leaned forward in his chair and gestured to the seat across for him" You wanna sit"

I felt slightly miffed that I was being offered a seat in my own house but I decide to let it go and only say "Yeah, I think I'll sit in MY chair" I sat and we looked at each other in silence, appraising and slightly testing each other.

"So do you want the choice or the good news first" He asked finally

"The good news" I think he somehow knew that I would pick that first because without hesitation he tossed me a file. "What's this?"

"Well why don't you open it and find out, you baka"

I looked up at him "You know, I'm getting really sick of you and how you talk to me. If you're going to continue to be this rude then get the hell out, and take your file with you"

He waved me off "Okay, okay. Whatever. Just hurry up and open it already"

I flipped open the seal and pulled out the papers. I looked over them carefully, not believing what I was seeing.

"Are you kidding me? You've made me, Sasuke's emergency contact"

"Yep, it was the only way to get you unconditional access to him and his hospital room. Now, no matter what happens, you can always visit Sasuke when he's in the hospital . . . and vice versa as well, of course. No one can stop either of you anymore"

I looked up at him then down at the paper. Is this for real "T-thank you. This . . . This means a lot..." I paused for a second before asking "But why"

He raised his one eyebrow "Why what"

"Why did you go through all this trouble for me? I didn't think you even liked me"

"I don't, not really anyway." He leaned back in his seat, and stretched out, looking completely and utterly relaxed.

"So why did you do it"

He shrugged. "Pity, a sense of duty, temporary insanity. Pick an explanation that works for you and stick with it."

"Are you trying to piss me off" I asked, seeing as he hasn't answer any of my question with any worthwhile information.

"My, my, for such a tiny, young thing you sure are crabby"

"CRABBY. YOU WANNA SEE CRABBY. I'LL SHOW YOU CRABBY"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe later. For now let's continue. I have something else for you"

"Something . . . else" I asked, looking down at the wonderful gift he already gave me. "What else is there?"

He handed me a scrap of paper. I took it with shaking hands and looked over it and for the second time I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "This . . . This is an academy application . . . . for me. And it's all filled out" I stared blankly at the paper, not comprehending just how much this could change my life.

"I think that someone as prone to dangerous situation as yourself should be able to defend themselves, don't you agree"

I nodded, numbly, slowly process what this would mean for my future and for my present. "People..." I took a shaky breath, to calm my nerves before continuing "People aren't going to be happy about this. Many aren't going to like that I'm being trained to be a Ninja"

He rolled his eye "Yeah, well when was the last time the public liked anything you did. I'm sure it's nothing new to you"

He was right of course but something this big . . . And I can't just think of myself on this. I need to think of Sasuke. If something happens to me then he'll be all alone. Yet the same is true if I don't become a ninja. At least this way, I can put up a descent fight if someone tries to kill/kidnap me again.

My head swam as thoughts chased each other around and I was suddenly glad I was sitting. If I had been standing I probably would have collapsed into a heap on the ground. "I-I need to talk to Sasuke. I-I need. . ."

"Time to think this over. I figured as much. "He rose off the leather seat with little to no sound" Come see me again when you have your answer"

I didn't stand up with him because I didn't trust my legs at the moment but I twisted my body so that I was facing him directly. "H-how will I find you when I've made my decision"

"Iruka will know. Just ask him. "

I nodded, too shocked to do anything more substantial. The white hair Ninja walked towards the door and opened it without much fanfare.

It suddenly felt wrong just to let him leave like this, after all he's done for me. I have to say something.

"K-Kakashi. Thank you. I . . . It means a lot"

"Don't get all soft and mushy on me kid. I'm just doing my job" And with that he ducked out of the apartment and walked away, leaving me there in a state of turmoil.

I need to go to the hospital and talk to Sasuke. NOW.

Without even locking or closing the door, I rushed out of my apartment and down the street.

A few minutes later

I pushed the hospital door open and slipped in before anyone could see me or stop me. I doubt people will believe that I'm am now the last surviving Uchiha's emergency contact even with all the paper work. I felt the bitter medicinal air push against my skin and shivered with disgust.

Pushing aside my revulsion, I sneakily headed into the depth of the hospital when all the non-critical patients stay.

After going up several flights of stairs, I came to the floor where Sasuke currently resides. 'Now, what room is Sasuke in? I think it was One hundred and seventeen or something like that.' I mentally considered as I walking down a non-descriptive hospital hallway fill with unremarkable doors all lined with consecutive numbers printed next to them.

103

104

105

106

And so on.

I hurried along the corridor stopping only to make sure no one would see me.

113

114

115

116

Yes, here it is. I felt a strange mix of fear and excitement took hold of my heart as I stared at that closed door.

I'm scared and afraid but delight and excited all at the same time. My heart is pumping way too fast and I want to cry. What is wrong with me?

'I'm panicked about talking with Sasuke about going to the Academy a-and I'm terrified about being the only one he has left, a-a-and I worried that I won't be enough to help him a-and yet . . ." I clutched my chest and struggled to breathe ' I still want to see him. I want to share the good news about me being his emergency contact with him. I-I want to laugh with him and to be there when he cries. I want to be around him, even if I'm not enough I have to try to be at least. That's all I can do'

Then I hear a yell coming from inside

"HUH. WHERE AM I. MOM? DAD. ITACHI. HOW DID I . . .?" I could tell at the exact moment when all his memories came rushing back because his voice became higher with fear and hysteria.

"NARUTO. WHERE'S NARUTO. IS NARUTO ALRIGHT"

I also heard someone trying desperately to calm him down. A nurse or one of his guards, maybe.

"Yes. Yes." She yelled fiercely "The demon is fine. Stop thrashing around. You're going to hurt yourself. HEY, don't get out of bed you need your rest. I said don't get out of bed"

"I need to . . . I nee . . . d to . . . I-I-" There was a loud thumping sound as Sasuke's words abruptly cut off.

I flung open the door and rushed inside.

Sasuke laid on the floor, on hand propped up as he futilely tried to stand. A nurse knelt beside him and was trying to get him to settle down. His guard were stationed around the room, at least 5 or 6 of them, and while some of them looked like they wanted to help, others were watching the scene with something close to boredom in their eyes.

Once I stepped into the room, every one of his so called elite guard stiffened and jumped at the loud slamming noise the door made. I decided to ignore them and to instead focus on what was really important at his moment.

I rushed to my brother's side and knelt beside the nurse. "I'm here. I promised not to leave your side, right"

His eye's met mine and I saw relief, pain and fear. Instead of expression any of these emotion to me all he said was "Ga . . . is he really . . . is he really gone"

I nodded "I heard it from one of Ga's guards. He . . ."

"I don't want to know. I never want to know. I just want-"

"Everything to get back to normal" I finished since it didn't seem like he was going to.

"Yeah. I want my mom and my dad and Itachi and the old lady from down the street who used to give me candy and Mr. Naegi who works at the grocery store and . . ." He began to list a number of Uchiha's who lost their lives because of Itachi's actions. While he talked, together the nurse and I helped him back to bed and under the covers. "Then there's sweet Mrs. Ashina who just had a baby "He took a shaky breath and sighed.

Just as I though Sasuke had finally calmed down, the hospital room door opened and another jonin walked in holding several large cup of coffee.

"Sorry I took so long, the line for-" Then he stopped when he saw me and he dropped the coffee, causing the hot liquid to spill out all over the floor.

"Uh . . . . Hi" I said, awkwardly, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Who let th-that thing in here" He said through gritted teeth.

So he's that kind of person. Good to know.

I watched, in fear and slight fascination, as his hand curled into a fist and his breathing became shallower and shallower. Then suddenly he was right in front of me and had me by the front of my shirt. I let out a surprised yelp and instinctually brought my hands up in a vain attempt to push him away from me.

"Get off of me, you creep. Let go" I yelled, lashing out with my feet and almost succeeding in hitting him in the stomach.

"You bitch. What do you think you're doing here "His blue hair flew around as he spit those words at me and I could see his anger building? Yet that compare to my anger, I have a right to visit my family same as anyone else. Why should he have a say in what I do.

"Visiting Sasuke, duh" I said arrogantly, standing up straighter so I could look this jerk in the eyes "You must be jealous because I have a friend while you don't have any."

I saw a vein pop up on both his neck and his forehead "You bastard, how dare you speak to me. How dare you be here, among normal people? You're a monster who should have died a long, long, long time ago"

"Let go of her" Sasuke shouted, throwing off the covers and struggling out of bed. The nurse, seeing this, threw herself over him and tried to force him to lay down again, mumbling something about him needing his rest and to not over exert himself "She's not a monster. She's Naruto and Naruto's not a monster" Sasuke shouted

Before either of us could react, another guard stepped up and place his hand on this idiot's shoulder "Hey, Mizuki, you know what I heard about Demons" He said, in a dangerous amused way that sent chills down my spine.

Mizuki turned "What?"

He gave a particularly nasty smile "I heard that they love to fly away when things get tough, so why don't we let her. And look There's a perfectly good window right over there" My eye's widened in horror as what he implied sunk in. They were going to throw me out a 5 story window. I swallowed painfully, and began to struggle once again.

Mizuki smiled at my pathetic attempts to break myself free from his grasp "Then we shouldn't stop her. Demons do as Demon do, as I've always said"

All the color had drained out of Sasuke face and I'm sure I wasn't looking much better. My happiness a few minutes ago had long since evaporated and fresh panic had just set in.

"No, No you can't do this" The nurse croaked feebly seeing that both me and Sasuke were too shocked to speak. "Stop. Please."

"Stop. But I want to see her fly. Don't you"

"N-no, I don-"

"You're not defending this little monster now are you, because things will go very badly for you in this village if you are" Mizuki's friend threatened, his voice completely serious. "What would your family and your friends think if they found out you were pro-demon. I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes"

The nurse let out a scared squeak and fell silent, having been bullied into submission.

"What tough guys, bulling a girl just cause she has the courage to stand up to you" Venom leaked from my voice and if looks could kill Mizuki would be burning in the pits of hell, when he belongs.

Mizuki's friend flashed a Kunai in front of my face "Such a sharp tongue you have. Perhaps if we cut it out of you empty blond head, you'll learn to mind your manner around your superiors."

I spat on him "Do. Your. Worst" I challenged.

"My pleasure "And with that he pull me off the floor and hurled me through the closed window, head first.

The world around me seemed to shatter and there was a horrible ringing in my ear accompanied be the crunching of the glass. I'm looking up and I don't know how that happened but it did. I can see the sun and the sky, part of it are distorted because I'm looking through broken glass pieces. For a second I felt myself being suspended before I started to plummet.

I could hear screams in the distance but it didn't occur to me that they came from the hospital room until I hear Sasuke's screaming voice.

"NAAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO"

I tried to yell but my voice wouldn't sound. All I could do was wait. Wait for someone to help me or wait till I hit the ground and die.

But I guess it wasn't my time to die.

A set of strong but small arms caught me, one under my leg the other behind my head, cradling me in a bridal style type hold. I felt my savor brace himself on the hospital wall before pushing off and landing back, safely on the ground, admittedly skidding a few feet before coming to a complete stop.

I blinked. This guy is a kid, only a little older than me, probably more Sasuke's age actually. He had dark sunglass prevented me from seeing his eye color, and a light gray jacket hid most of his skin and face from me. He had fair skin, from what I could see and dark bushy hair.

'He saved me. He jumped up and caught me as I fell. Why. Not that I'm not grateful of course but . . . what did he expect to gain from it.'

"Are you all right" I jumped when I heard him speak and realized that he was still holding me.

"Y-yeah . . . yeah, I'm good" I moved, out of his hold and onto my own two feet. "Thanks . . . for, you know, saving me" All he did was nod, and continue to look at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Did he expect me to do something?

For a second we stood there awkwardly, before I remember Sasuke and the guards "I-I need to go . . . I- uh . . . Bye" and with that I turned and bolted back into the hospital.

This time I wasn't trying to be subtle. I ran in and bolted right up the stair ignoring the furious yells of nurse and patients alike.

I was barely up the second flight of stairs when something came bowling into me. I was thrown back and probably would have broken my neck if . . .

"Do you make a habit of falling in dangerous places?"

The same boy from before, who had obviously followed me here from outside, was holding both me and Sasuke up, by our forearms.

"Sasuke. What are you doing down here"

"What am I doing down here. I just saw my sister thrown through a window. What did you expect me to do?"

The boy with the glass, tilted his head a little bit to the side. "You're Sasuke Uchiha. The only survive of your Clans massacre. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared at him and spat "Bowling" The glasses wearing boy seemed surprised by Sasuke's anger, or maybe he was just intrigued by it. With his glass on it was hard to tell.

"Mr. Uchiha" came a shout from upstairs.

"Can we finish this conversation somewhere else . . . that's not here" Actually I was shocked that Sasuke's guards weren't already here, surrounding us.

Sasuke seemed to know what I was thinking "I set them on fire" he said simply, as if it was nothing more remarkable than taking a drink of water.

"What"

"It's an Uchiha specialty. The fireball Jutsu" said glasses as he watched our conversation with what I think is interest.

"How do you know that" Sasuke challenged.

I sighed and grabbed them both by the sleeves "Run first, ask questions later, 'kay"

"Hey quit pushing. Stop "I hustled them into the hospital waiting room and nearly threw them through the door.

"Why am I running? I haven't done anything wrong" Glasses-boy wondered even as he pushed past the hospital doors.

"You were here. You're an accessory"

"Well, you're an idiot" Sasuke said. We were on the side walk now and running down the street as fast as our young legs would carry us.

"Then he's an accessory to an idiot. That's even worst" I puffed

Glasses-boy squirmed under my hand "Quit pushing. It's becoming slightly pain" his calm tone not quiet matching his word.

"I'm not pushing. I'm just walking faster behind you"

"Then stop" he demanded.

"I'd stop if you ran faster"

"Why are we still running? We lost them several blocks ago" That brought me up short. I slammed my feet into the gravel walk way at the same time I curled my fingers into both there shirt pulling them to a stop too.

"Ghhak, your choking me." Ignoring him, I bent down and placed both my hands on my knees. I felt like I had a knife between my ribs.

"I-I th-think I (huff) r-ran too (cough) fast"

"Oh shut up" Sasuke snapped, his voice thick. Then before I knew what he was doing, Sasuke was hugging me, one hand behind my head the other around my waist. I let out a startled breath and looked at him blankly "Wha . . . Why are you hugging me"

"You reckless idiot. " he said, into my shoulder "You kept your promise."

"No problem." I patted his back soothingly. "Though, it wouldn't have been possible with . . ." I made a go on motion with my hands at glasses-boy but he just continued to look at me with polite interest" without . . . . without . . . "I continued, hoping he'd pick up on my cues and jump in with his name. When he didn't, I simply pointed. "Without that guy, whatever his name is"

"Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Shino"

"Well, I'm Naruto and this is -"

"Sasuke Uchiha. We've met already"

"We have?"

"Yes, we have" He sounded insulted "We're in the same academy class. I sit one row behind you. "He said, expectantly, as if Sasuke was going to suddenly remember him at those words. And as I expected Sasuke continued to look at him blankly. "You really don't remember me" A sudden annoying but soft buzzing slowly began to register in my mind. I looked around wildly. 'Where is that coming from' I wondered, not seeing anything.

"Hey, do you guys hear that" I asked, hoping I wasn't going insane.

Sasuke suddenly went rigid "I-I do remember you. You're Shino Aburame. Yo-You have bugs in your skin. Everyone says that you're incredibly creepy." He took a hesitant step back, looking both intrigued and slightly disgusted.

The buzzing intensified and I get the feeling that Sasuke word had hurt him "Creepy. I-I'm creepy" He kicked at the ground. Then he shook his head "I'm not creepy"

"Yeah you are. How can you not see that "Sasuke said, not meaning to be hurtful but coming across as such anyway.

"I-I . . ." He trailed off, clearly unsure about what to say.

I felt a sudden pity for Shino, he clearly isn't any good in social situation. In fact he kind of reminds me of me and of how I was a few months ago. I should help him "D-do you really have bugs in your skin"

Shino jumped and looked at me with shock, as if he had forgot I was there "Y-yeah, I do. They were implanted into me at birth"

"Can I see them?"

"See them. No one's ever asked me to see them before" He sounded excited and wary. He placed his hand out and a few bug crawled out from inside his sleeve.

"Whhhhooooooooaa." I breathed " So they like do what you tell them too. That is so cool" I said, completely star struck by this new information.

"Cool"

"Yeah, I mean, you have like your own tiny bug fallowing. I'd say that's pretty cool" I reached out and with one finger touched on of the bugs. They looked to be common everyday bugs that you might find in someone's garden. The bug gave an annoyed buzz at my touch and flew off, back into Shino sleeve.

"They don't like it when someone touches them" Shino said

"Oh, tell them I'm sorry. I didn't know" I asked, watching as the other bugs disappeared back into Shino's clothes. I was disappointed. I was kind of hoping to hold some of them but then again there not dog or any other kind of pets, so I shouldn't have expected that.

"It's okay. There not one to hold grudges" He seemed suddenly excited, and relieved. I bet he gets a lot more negative reacts to his bug friends then positive. Sasuke's is proof of that, I guess. "There normally very good and they never come out when I don't want then to, like at dinner or at the Academy.

'The academy' the sudden reminder hit me like a punch to the gut.

"What's wrong? You got all pale all of a sudden" Sasuke came up from my left and gently took my hand

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I-I have something to . . . discuss with you"

"What"

"I want to join the academy"

Silence . . . . and more silence . . . . . and even more silence . . . . . and-

"So does that mean you'll be in our year? No probably not. You're a little younger than us, aren't you" Shino asked, not seeing any problem in what I just said. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he was going into shock.

"No." Sasuke said faintly "It's too dangerous"

"I have to be able to protect myself"

"I will protect you."

"You can do everything"

"I can and I will" He insisted

I gave him a long look "And what if Itachi comes back"

"I will stop him"

"Would you leave me unable to defend myself" My words were quiet but held an undeniable weight. Sasuke swallowed hard. "Itachi's not the only threat. The village is too, and you might not always be there. What about when you're away on missions. I need to . . ."

"But . . . then . . . you'll . . . be . . . in . . . danger" His words had a dizzying effect.

An idea abruptly popped into my head "Not if were on the same team"

Shino blinked "But how. You're not in our year"

Sasuke gripped his hands together and started pacing "But she could be. If I . . . . that could work if . . . maybe . . . "Sasuke started mumbling to himself as he drew a line in the dirt sidewalk with all his pacing.

"Are you getting any of this" I whispered to Shino

"About ever fifth word, I think" Shino stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Has he gone crazy then" I asked, since he was getting more than I was.

Shino shrugged "Don't ask me. I think he's talking about . . . holding or being held back from doing something. Is that normal with him"

I raised one eyebrow. Just what is he planning on doing?

Sasuke all of a sudden stopped and turned to face us "Did you get all that"

Me and Shino exchanged another look "Uhhhhhhhh, no" I was starting too really like Shino. He was cool but in a different way that Sasuke more like a calmer cool. Like he wasn't trying. Sometimes I think Sasuke tries too hard.

He grunted with frustration and motion for us to follow him "I'll explain on the way. Let's go"

"Go. Go where" I asked. Sasuke didn't answer me and instead grabbed my arm and started tugging me down the street" This way. CCCCCCCOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEE OOOOOONNNNNNN" He urged.

"Wait before we go anywhere, may I ask something" Shino asked running to catch up with us.

Sasuke started bouncing impatiently as he walked "We have to hurry. Make it quick"

"Are you guys related somehow?"

"Do we look related" Sasuke snapped "Don't ask stupid questions"

"It's just you two seem so . . . closes. And you called her your sister before, in the hospital"

I shrugged "We're family"

"But he just said-"

"Family isn't always blood. It's sometimes the people in your life who want and accept you for who you are. The one's who would do anything to see you smile and who would love you no matter what"

Sasuke stiffened "Not no matter what. Never no matter what"

I looked at him in surprise and saw how his eyes darkened and became hallow looking. Itachi. Itachi did something that can't ever be forgiven.

"I guess you're right, not everything can be forgiven" I conceded, not bothering to respond to Shino's confused looks. There are something he doesn't need to know. And this is one of them.

Maybe . . . Maybe later, after I know and trust him more. Maybe then I could tell him everything. I'll let him know about all the horrors we've seen and about how everything we've been through. Someday. Maybe.

"I don't understand" Shino said, taking his hands out of his pockets to scratch his head.

"Never mind that right now. We have to go"

"I'm going I'm going" I chanted, while he pulled on my arm "I like that arm" I reminded him "I need that arm" Shino looked at my arm in alarm as if expecting it to suddenly fall off.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sasuke is going to leave bruises" I said" Other than that I'm fine"

"Oh, I'm . . ." Shino abruptly trailed off looking around "Hey Sasuke are we going to the Hokage building"

"Yep. Do I have to explain it again?"

"You haven't explained it once" I reminded him, fondly. It's just like him to forget things like that when he's stressed. Nice to see bits and pieces of the old Sasuke peeking out.

"I haven't? Well we're going to Hokage tower and we're going to threaten the counsel into doing what we want"

* * *

I'm still alive. Yep, after month of silence I am back, mothasucker. How did I get that past spell check, you'll never know.

Anyway, the reason it took so long was because I used to update all my stories at once. It was my way of making sure that no story would get left behind or forgotten. But then all my reader would have to wait until my muse came down and blessed all of my stories, and that would usually take forever. So I've decided to scrap that idea and to just go with the flow when it comes to writing. I'll try to update sooner as an apology. I promise.


	5. Blackmail

KaixDecayx: I'm having trouble getting him to be the bluff and bluster Sasuke we all know and love. Sorry.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea "Shino asked for the umpteenth time. I clenched my finger and closed my eyes, begging for the strength not to throttle him. Each time he asked, I could tell he was hoping for a different answer than the one he always got, but there was no different answer for him to hear.

"Nope" Sasuke said, entirely unashamed and even proud that his idea might fail.

"You know you don't have to come, Shino. This isn't your problem" I shooed my hands at Shino, giving him the go ahead to leave if he so chose.

Shino said "I ...I think that might be best. My parents are probably expecting me back soon." But even as he said it, he fidgeted and bit his lip, hard, telling me, without words, that he was lying.

I sighed "Then you should go"

He nodded, trying to hide his relief. Or what I think is relief, I can't really tell with half his face covered like that. "Bye, I'll uh . . . see you late, I guess." Then he hurried away, rushing back the way we came and through a side passage that was a short cut to the market that most kids in the neighborhood used. I used it quite a lot during nighttime attacks because most adult can't fit.

Sasuke made a face "I'm not quite sure I like that kid, but he did save your life so I guess, I got to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least" Sasuke scratched the side of his head, annoyed.

I laughed and shook my head "Shall we" I offered him my hand.

He rolled his eyes but nevertheless, extended his arm in an undeniable invitation, and he replied with "We shall" And we pressed on.

As we walked, I studied Sasuke. He was walking like he was trying not to run, he was clearly in a hurry. His steps weren't long but they were rapid. It was amazing to watch. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was a dancer or something, he was just unconsciously graceful.

He was the complete opposite of me. I trudge along the pavement at a sedated pace, struggling to keep up with Sasuke and his ninja walk. While I do think this is the best plan possible, I'm not very excited about it. In fact, there's a horrible knot in my stomach and worry bubble in my throat, putting me on edge. I didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble for me. I didn't want anyone getting in trouble for me.

"You look worried"

"I do not" I lied.

"Yes, you do. You're fidgeting."

"I do not fidget" I yelled indignantly.

"Don't bother denying it. I know you too well" He accused, pointing at my chest, while still walking. We were cutting through the park, walking though the part of the forest that didn't have a set path and was rarely visited. I crunched grass and rocks under foot, squishing pine cone for the fun of it. I hopped over a long-forgot, long-uprooted tree trunk and laughed when Sasuke made a face at the moss and dirt on it and chose to go around.

"Chicken" I teased

"There nothing wrong with keeping clean" He rationalized, crossing his arms defiantly.

I laughed again, leaning down. I grabbed a handful of mud and splattered it onto my person and even into my hair. I smeared even more on my face.

"Give me a hug" I cooed, opening my arm.

"Don't even think about it" He warns, backing away from me.

"Come here" I started toward him

" _Oh no_. Ugh, _GET AWAY_. No" He turned and fled.

"What?! Am I that ugly" I yelled running after him.

"Don't come any closer" Sasuke crashed through branches, tearing a clear path through the woods. I smiled. He's making this too easy.

I smiled deceivingly "Of course, I won't. Just stop-. Wait, do you hear that" I slowed down. What is that sound. It's almost like . . . whimpering.

"Oh nice try, but I'm not gonna fall for it" He called back.

"This isn't a trick" I slowed to a walk "Just stop for a second, okay. Listen. I think it came from over-" I pointed to a small gasp between two trees "-there"

Sasuke jogged back apprehensively but nevertheless, cocked his head in the direction I pointed "Listen!? But I don't hear anything. Just the wind-" A small whimper passed through, seeming to come from the tree itself.

"You heard it that time right"

"Yeah, I think so. What is it? Some kind of animal, maybe" We hesitantly approached the tree, wary of some kind of trick or wild beast.

"Only one way to find out right"

"Wait. Don't" Sasuke grabbed my wrist "Let's just leave, It could be dangerous."

"But what if it needs our help"

"That's not our problem. I swore to protect you. What if somehow you get hurt? What would I do then? I know we both don't want that . . . right"

I narrowed my eye till they were slits "I won't abandon someone who needs help Sasuke, you know that"

He clenched his fist and closed his eye "Hey, you know what I see"

"Uh, nothing"

"A short life. Yours, if anything happens"

"SASUKE"

He gave me a long, angry look, before slumping in defeat " You wouldn't be you if you started being cold like that. It's against your nature. "He shook his head" Okay, but we're going to be careful"

"Careful is my middle name" I said, smiling devilishly.

"OH GOD, We're all dead. Goodbye cruel world"

"Oh, Hush!" I said, angling my body through the gap between the trees.

At first look, the animal appeared to be as brown as the ground around it but on closer look, I realized that it was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. Everything about it was stiff and ugly, with some of its fur was missing and horrible long slashes down its back. Something must have attack it. Something with claws and/or teeth. For a moment I thought the creature was actually dead, but it let out another whimper and I knew better.

I approached it slowly, trying not to startle him. Hurt animal will attack at the slightly provocative so I had to be calm and not give it a reason.

The animal rolled it head back to look at me. My breath stuck in my throat. "Sasuke, he's a dog." I suddenly wanted to run "I-I can't . . . I can't do Th-this" I started breathing too fast and memories flashed before my eyes.

A hand caught me on the forearm, gently pulling me back. "A dog. Get out of there. Let me handle this. Take a step back"

I nodded numbly, thankful for his understanding. There was this one time, during the nightly village attack, when several Inzuka's joined the mob of citizen. It was unusual to say the least. Unusual and way more dangerous. During this attack, those sickos seemed to think it would be funny to set their dogs on me.

And the dog bit and scratched and tore at my flesh, scaring me permanently on my back, arms and legs. The scars were faint, thanks to a cream Iruka-sensei gave me, but they were still visible.

And ever since, I've been terrified of dogs.

It's just that their teeth and there claws and there hot slobbering, disgusting mouths are so, so, so-

Oh my god, I can't breathe.

I slid down, against a tree, my knees too shaky to hold my weight anymore. Sasuke slid through the gap and instead of going for the dog, made a beeline to my side and gripped my forearm reassuringly.

"I-I c-c-c-can't-" It's looking at me, with its cold, dead . . . scared eyes. "He's . . . Sasuke he's afraid." I suddenly wanted to comfort the small creature but I couldn't make my legs move. I was too weighed down with fear and breathlessness "G-g-g-go help. I'm okay now" It wasn't quite a lie but it was enough.

"Okay" He squeezed my forearm again and approached the dog cautiously.

"Hey there, boy. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help" He spoke calmly and smoothly, never faltering. Sasuke knelt dog by his head. Slowly, he reached forward to pat between the ears. And the dog, lunged forwards, locking his jaw around Sasuke's fingers.

I let out a loud, high pitch yelp and clapped my hand over my mouth.

Yet Sasuke barely moved "That hurts." The young Uchiha snarled" What is it? Are you scared of me or something? And I thought you Inzuka's dogs were supposed to be smart. If we wanted to hurt you, we would just leave you here."

I blinked in surprise. He's talking to the dog. Then what Sasuke said really hit me. I backed up as much as I could into the tree. That's an Inzuka dog.

"How- How do you know" I asked, my voice strangled.

Sasuke didn't look at me when he answered "You don't find very many white pups with brown ears around here"

"It-It's a baby" I gulped, shivering slightly. Then I tilted my head in confusion, distracted despite myself "White. There's no way it's white. "

He rolled his eyes "Just trust me. It's white"

"Maybe you're color blind"

"I am not"

"Then you should know the difference between white and brown"

"I do know the differ- Ow" I stiffened, but it was just the dog releasing Sasuke's hand. I quickly looked over the bite marks and were pleasantly surprised to see the teeth didn't even break skin.

"There. Now was that so hard." Sasuke said, smugness radiating from him. I saw him give the dog a once over before motioning me forward "its okay, I don't think he can move."

"Either way, I'm good here" I said, a little too quickly to be casual.

He gave a little sigh but didn't push. "Where do you think his-?"

"Or hers " I corrected, as it was the first thing I thought of.

"Yeah, whatever. So where do you think its owner is "I stiffened. I had been called _it_ too many time in my life to ever be comfortable with that word.

"I don't know. Maybe . . . "I trailed off, uncertain on what our next move was. No matter how much I dislike dogs, I wasn't just going to leave her here to die. That's not my style.

"We'll take him to the Inzuka compound they might know how to help. And I'll protect you from anything they might try" He said, after catching sight of my face and correctly interpreting my fear. "Alright, up you go doggy" Pushing off of the ground with the small dog in his arm, he jerked him head in a west-ward direction. "This way"

"What about your plan. You know to blackmail, or whatever, the Council"

"Aww, we can do that later" He said, dismissively.

I nodded, numbly.

The walk was agonizing. Every few seconds I had to look at the creature in Sasuke's arm, then when I saw him, gore and all, I immediately looked at the ground again so as not to give the appearance of staring. Her whimpering were unbearable too. They reminded too much of the sounds I make during a particularly difficult beating. I tried, without success to tune it out. I also struggled not to fell sympathetic, not too reach over and pet the dogs brown fur in soothing circles the same way Sasuke and Itachi- . . .

I suddenly became very interested in my muddy, worn-down shoes.

"Are we there yet" I complained, after a good 10 minute walk in total silence.

"In a few-"

"AKAMARU. YOU FOUND HIM. OH, THANK GOD." A boy about Sasuke's age, just a little older than myself, was running toward us frantically, almost like he was being chased by killer bees or an angry mamma bear.

The boy barreled into Sasuke, nearly knocking him off his own two feet. The kid, then panicking, grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, causing them both to collapse in a heap of tangled limbs. As Sasuke and the kid both went tumbling down, I took this opportunity to study the new arrival. He was definitely an Inzuka, since attire consisted of their stereotypical dark greyish pants, that barely reached his calves and an unmistakable grey, hoody lined with fur. Plus two red triangle marking, one on each cheek. All of it combined set him out as an Inzuka immediately. With almost one glance, I could tell.

The boy, scooped up the brown, dirty, injured dog in his arms and cradled him like a tired baby. Murmuring to the creature in soft tones, the boy basically ignored us in favor of the dog. I exchanged a look with Sasuke, who rolled his eyes at the boy's antics.

A soft crunching sound was the only forewarning we had that someone else was coming too. "Kiba . . . Where are- KIBA. Get away from there. GET AWAY FROM IT"

I looked up at the second newcomer and nearly bite my tounge in two. It was her. One of the Inzuka's who likes to set dog on defenseless little girls. It was all I could do to not scream.

The boy, for the first time I might add, turned away from his dog "Sis. Sis, I found him. Akamaru. He's back" This kid either didn't hear his sister or was just straight up ignoring her. His smile was so big it probably hurt.

The sister came barreling at me. I could see hatred and bloodlust in her eye as well as etched on her face. She didn't have any weapons but I knew that didn't make her any less dangerous. She could easily kill me with her bare hands. There's probably thousands of ways that she could off me with just her thumb.

I tried to make a sound, to alert Sasuke that something was wrong, but no sound would come out. I struggled to breathe. To take air in. I was frozen and if it hadn't been for Sasuke's intervention, that girl probably would have eighty-sixth me right then and there.

Sasuke jumped in front, pulled out a kunai and hurled it shaky but true, right at her very pretty face. Of course, her being a very skilled ninja, she dodged it with ease but it was enough to make her pause for a second.

And a second was all Sasuke needed "Try that again, and I'll kill you right here and now." The girl didn't flinch but I did. I didn't want Sasuke in danger or in trouble because of me. I bit my lip.

"As if you could" The girl challenged, pulling out her own Kunai.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, considering her and the deadly weapon" Well, maybe I can't kill you but what about your precious little brother" His eye slid over the Inzuka still cradling the dog lovingly.

The Sister let out a furious snarl "Leave my brother alone"

"Then you leave _my_ sister alone, you ugly harpy" Sasuke growled, equally as pissed.

The girl's hand twitched towards her pouch once again, debating about whether or not to get more weapons.

Sister Inzuka has pretty long brown hair tied in a long ponytail with an additional two locks of hair framing her face over piercing, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick, which struck me as odd that a ninja of her caliber cared about her looks so much.

Her traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inzuka clan on both of her cheeks, matched her brother almost perfectly. In addition there was a tattoo on her upper right arm that closely resembles a flower. Wearing the beige Konoha medic uniform only worn when on duty in the village, she was definitely pushing the limits of the uniform regulations by keeping the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage to any wandering eyes who has an interest.

She was as beautiful as Itachi was handsome. I doubt I'll ever look that good when I'm her age. If I get to be her age. With me you never know.

"Leave now" I said, speaking up for the first time. "We didn't come for a fight. We just found a hurt animal in the woods and thought you guys might be able to help"

From the disbelieving look and sarcastic snort that followed my word, I knew that the older girl didn't really believe me.

The little brother, now known as Kiba, was looked from me and Sasuke to his older sister. He did so repeatedly, like he was trying to get water out of his ear. Finally he stopped and spoke up. "Sis, it's okay. No harm done. Besides, Akamaru needs my help. He needs _your_ help"

Her face soften fractionally and she looked over the pup in her brothers arms. She nodded, conceding to her brother with poor grace.

With one last furious look at me, to which Sasuke step in front and blocked, Sister Inzuka scooped up her brother and sped off, in what I assume to be the direction of their compound.

I let out a chocked sound, something between a gasp and a yelp. My hand trembled but I tightened my grip until it stopped.

"Well . . . that was . . . something" Sasuke said, sliding his arm around my shoulder "You okay"

"Yeah, I'm good" I said, without even knowing if it was true or not.

He looked unsure, but still determined "We have things to do. A lot more things to do"

Those words reminded me what we had set out to do. Blackmail the Council. Immediately a thousand butterflies opened up in my stomach.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, bro. I mean-"

"Don't worry so much. Be fun. Be spontaneous. Don't be-" He gestured to myself

"You just pointed to all of me" I complained. It's a dark day for us when I have to be the mature and responsible one.

"Exactly"

* * *

15 minutes and several blocks later

* * *

"Are you ready" The overbearing, seemingly gigantic door was right in front of us. The council, made up of a group of civilians and ninja's alike, meets up here every day to discuss important matters going on within the village. From the limited knowledge, I know that every clan has one representative who fight for them (when Sasuke reaches the age 18 he will go on the council too as the Uchiha rep) and the civilians leaders are voted on by those not within a clan.

I stared at the Hokage symbol carved into the wood and tried not to feel nervous. This all depends on one thing. Whether or not the council cares about Sasuke and his future, more than they hate me.

If they don't care enough, then we're screwed.

If they do, then . . . it will still be hard. For me more than anyone.

"Do I have a choice?"

He raised an eyebrow "You can leave"

I glared at him "Not on your life"

Okay then. Let's go! "

With one dramatic flair, he thrust the door open and marched right in.

It wasn't like in one of Yukie Fujikaze movies. (She's the princess from "Clash in the land of snow") Where the hero strolls into a bar or into a battle and the whole scene freezes and everyone looks up. Then he delivers some pulse pounding speech or bust out some badass moves and everything magically solves itself.

It was almost comical the way things happened. The music didn't stop like in the movies and the people didn't wondrously freeze but instead everyone jump at the loud slamming sound the door made and several civilians actually spilled there coffee and tea all over themselves or their neighbors.

One person fell off her chair, accidentally pulling the table cloth along too. Plus everything else around her too as a matter of fact. Mugs, plates, forks, knives, notes and important documents rained down. It took all I had not to laugh at the horrified look on everyone's faces.

But apparently some of the actual council members couldn't help themselves.

Shikaku Nara, representative of the Nara clan, threw his head back and laughed loudly, tilting his chair back by placing his foot on the table "And here I thought this meeting was going to be boring. I should thank my wife for forcing me to be here" He looked at us, me and Sasuke, still standing by the door. "Oh, look it's the monster." He eyed me critically "From how everyone's talking, I expected you to breathe fire and to have horns. I'm disappointed." He yawned and set his chair down, firmly on the floor. "Oh well. Things are going to get interesting, if I had to guess. So . . . thanks for that"

As if brought on by his words, a quiet voice filled the area. Most of the occupants of the room hadn't even looked at us yet, distracted by the mess and focused on trying to save their precious notes.

And yet, one man, away from the mess, was still siting, calmly sipping his tea. He didn't even glance over at the catastrophe happening only a few feet away from him and was instead looking at me.

"What" I asked stupidly.

"I asked what are you doing here" His words weren't threatening, they were inviting even but I knew him and I knew his clan. I wouldn't trust them farther than I could throw the Hokage monument.

"I think that's all of our business, Hyūga. Not just yours "Another voice snapped. Chōza Akimichi, clan leader for the Akimichi clan, which was by far the fattest clan in all of the leaf village, stood up, holding a broken tea cup. He regarded me coldly. "Why are you here, children?"

Sasuke took control "I am here to talk about get Naruto Uzamaki into the Ninja academy, specifically my year. I want her to be in my class and then later on my team"

You could have heard a pin drop when Sasuke said "Ninja academy". Everyone froze, (And here I thought they hadn't even noticed us yet) some stiffened in the middle of cleaning up while others iced up in the middle of shaking off their coffee splattered notes. But even that couldn't compare to when Sasuke said he wanted me on "his team" . . . It was so bad that _I had to be_ the voice of reason, trying to calm everyone down. Almost everyone, who hadn't already been on there feet, jumped to their feet. Even more people started screeching and wailing about the danger and that I could not be trusted. If people had been walking by the door when Sasuke made his announcement, they would have thought a bomb had gone off. All the screaming and the throwing things and the pounding of fist on the desk.

The mess had been all but forgotten.

And you know, when I have to be the responsible one, it means that everyone in the whole wide world had LOST THERE EVER-LOVING MINDS.

"Absurd. No way we would allow that" An old bleached blond women screeched

Shikaku Nara tilted his head to the side and laughed "Sure, she could teach my son a few things"

"I think it's a good idea. As long as we're not responsible for any _accidents_ that might happen while she's there" That girl had a lot of nerve acting so high an mighty when she still had an edge of the table cloth tucked into her pants. This was the idiot who pulled the cloth from the table. And here she was lecturing me.

"The monster o'tta be killed for even suggesting it" Someone else sputtered, slipping unconsciously into a thick accent. It also apparently went over there head that I wasn't the one who suggested it.

A younger girl, looks to be the youngest here, shrugged and said "Why not. What's the harm?"

"Puuuuullllllleeeeezzzzzz" Someone scoffed

"Stop it. Everyone calm down. Please, just . . ." I turned to Sasuke "Do something. They're going to kill each other"

He shrugged "I say 'More power to them'. Not my problem"

"And then there going to kill us"

"Okay, Okay. Point taken" Placing two fingers in his mouth, he let out a high pitch whistle that cause everyone to flinch. "We're not done here yet"

"I think you are" said the Hyūga leader "Who here would actually be stupid enough to vote for such a- a- such a blatantly foolish plan. "He jabbed his fingers at me "Giving it power would just put the whole village in danger, surely you must see that"

"And even if we allow it to train, the monster is two years younger than you. The youngest the academy accepts is 10, it is 8." A gaudy women with too much make-up pointed out "Even if you are rather small for your age, you are-"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Everyone jumped at the pure force behind his words

Chōza clenched his fist and looked at Sasuke "Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You are the last of the Uchiha's. You must carry yourself with more pride and dignity, son. "He cast me a scathing look "Associating with filth such as this will only success is soiling your bright future as a ninja of the leaf village" Sasuke and I exchanged at look, suddenly more hopeful.

Sasuke plowed on "Naruto will join the Ninja academy"

"Like I said before, even if we do allow it, it will be two years before-"

Sasuke slammed his tiny hand on the table "If she has to wait two years to be a ninja, then so do I. If Naruto is not admitted to the academy now, then I will flunk out of the academy and re-join in two year." There was a stunned silence following his declaration. Sasuke paid them no attention and charged on "And if you refuse to let me leave, then I'll get held back every year until Naruto is-"

"Preposterous. How could you even think of ruining your future for this . . . this . . . . this . . . . . thing "As the screaming and protest started up again, I lost my temper

"SHUT UP AND LET THE MAN SPEAK" I snarled "IF YOU KEEP INTERUPTING HIM EVERY FIVE SECOND WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYWHERE"

I was rewarded with one very surprised room of people. Most of the people here had never heard me raise my voice before. I had been too afraid of them before but now there just pissing me off. I can take a lot of abuse but I will not stand by and let people disrespect Sasuke.

"Thank you, Naruto. And like I said before, once we both gradate we must be placed on the same team. This is not up for debate. If not then both of us will-"

"Leave the academy and try again later. I think we get it, child" The third Hokage walked into the room, closely followed by 3 Anubis guards. His old face looked, surprisingly, amused.

"Lord Hokage " Inoichi Yamanaka, a high ranking member of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division, and the head of the Yamanaka clan, not to mention a former member of the famous Ino–Shika–Chō trio, stood up and nodded his head respectfully.

The Hokage raised his hand "No need to stand on ceremony, Yamanaka. I am, as the young people say, off the clock."

Me and Sasuke shared a look. I have never said of heard a 'young person' say "off the clock before". How old is this guy. A hundred. A hundred and fifty. And if he's really off duty then why does he have so many guards around him. I smell Bullshit.

"With all due respect sir" Inoichi inclined his head" as far as I'm concerned, you are never 'off the clock'. You will always be the Lord Hokage "I rolled my eyes. What a suck up. I mean, there's no way this guy is really that uptight.

"Enough of that " Shibi Aburame ordered, lacing his fingers together right in front of his face "I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to." I looked him over critically. So this is Shino's clan leader, Huh. I wonder if he also deals in bug based Jutsu. I never had much to do with the Aburame clan. I mean, beside the few that join in for the weekly gang-up-on-the-demon night.

"Right" Dozens of eyes were, once again, focused on me and Sasuke "What do we do about them"

"I see no other option. We give them what they want."

"But sir-"

"No way"

"Hell no"

One guy threw himself into a chair "This village is going to the dogs, huh"

"If this happens then I'm pulling my kid out of school. He cannot be taught in the same place as that thing"

"If- QUIET- If that's what you want to do then I cannot stop you. That is your right as parents "He stopped, and looked everyone in the eyes, spending a few seconds on each person "But who here wants to be the one who robs Konohagakure of the boys potential. The last Uchiha must be trained. Who here disagrees with that point?"

The silence was deafening.

When it didn't seem like anyone was going to speak, I opened my mouth "So . . . Are you gonna vote now or . . . what"

With one last defeated look, the council member, shakily, took their seat. Someone stepped on a tea cup and the crunching sound filled the empty room.

"Excellent, shall we- Oh "The Third Hokage gave a short gestured over his shoulder" Could you 3 please fetch a mop and broom. "He gave me a quick glance "It seems we have quite a mess here"

I smiled "Yes, it seems we do"

* * *

4 minutes later

* * *

I sat on the steps of the Hokage building and looked out at the Hokage monument. In front of us is the Hokage square and the Hokage Park. And if you didn't notice by now, then let me tell you, we use the word Hokage way too much when naming our public places. If I ran this place, that'd be the first thing I'd change.

I fumed quietly at being asked to leave the room as the deliberated. I didn't even know what they were discussing. It's not like we left them much choice. Either they do what we want and they get there master ninja Uchiha or they don't and they lose the last _honorable_ member of one of the villages most prestigious and feared clans. It seemed like a no brainer to me. I mean, it's not like we're asking for an arm and a leg.

I shifted forward and put my hand on my cheek. I wondered vaguely if I should sneak back up there and eavesdrop on their meeting. I knew that Sasuke, who had been permitted to stay, would fight twice as hard since I'm gone but I still felt bad for not being there. And after I promised never to leave him. I'm such a liar.

And I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he might be needing me right now, wishing, even, that I would walk through that door and talk his hand in mine. Silently, I wrapped my hands around my shoulder, creating an x with my arms. Shivering slightly at the clammy feeling, I moved my fingers up and down to create friction.

The doors behind me flew open, narrowly missing me. I jumped to my feet, hands falling limply at my side. My shoulders cooled quickly at the lack of contact.

Sasuke hopped down the step and threw his arms around me.

"WE DID IT. WE DID IT. THEY DECIDED TO LET YOU JOIN ME IN THE ACADEMY" A smiles spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around him too. Howled with joy, he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed joyously and threw my arms up. I loved the way the wind pushed at my skin.

I was so caught up in the warmth and amazement of this news that I didn't, at first, notice how much attention we were getting. And they weren't even trying to be quiet. It's like they wanted me to hear. Like they wanted to get a rise, a reaction from me.

"Disgusting"

"It's sickening"

"I don't know how he can stand _it_ "

"What do you think _it_ did to him? Brainwashing, maybe"

"Definitely blackmail. That appalling thing would do anything to get what _it_ wants" I tensed, instinctively knowing "it" referred to me. I lowered my head, the smile falling from its place. I buried my face into his shoulder. He ducked his head too and pressed his cheek into the side of my head. To any by stander it would just look like I was so overcome with joy that I couldn't stand it and I need his support.

Only me and Sasuke would ever now about the wet spot I was making on his shirt or the eerie tightness in Sasuke's muscles that let me know he too heard what they said.

"Ignore them. There not worth it. It's you and me now. US against the world, now and forever" He promised and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the implications of what he just said.

I smiled bitterly, knowing I had just, deliberately and willingly, latched his to the village outcast. Abruptly, I was disgusted with myself. How could I be so selfish? I was going to ruin whatever future Sasuke still had without his parents. He had lost and suffered so much, how could I possible want to add to his burden.

"Oh shut up, you soulless harpy's" Iruka-sensei glared at everyone around as he quickly approached our little huddle. He herded us off the Hokage building steps and down into an alley way.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're taking us here to stab us in the back where no one can see. Maybe put a damp cloth full of chemical over our faces until we stop kicking" I mused, my hand intertwined with Sasuke's

"Or He's leading us to kidnappers in exchange for a hefty rewards. Like in that movie, you know the one with the bar fight where the guy-"

Iruka sensei whirled around, his whole frame trembling with suppressed rage and exasperation. His hands twitch and clenched like he was aching to grab us both by the front of our shirt and shack us until we learned a lesson. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"I-I . . . I-" I have never seen Iruka-sensei this mad before. In this moment, I could see why some people might fear him. Why, when he stands up for me, whether it be against other Shinobi or the villagers, they don't dare push or challenge him.

I could see in this moment what a terror it would be if he decided to hate me too.

An undignified squeak popped out of my mouth and I shrank back, folding in to myself, just like I did the first time I met Sasuke and Itachi.

Without hesitation Sasuke stepped forward, getting into Iruka-sensei's face "Back. Off." he warned flatly.

Ignoring him Iruka-sensei went on "DO REALIZE HALF OF WHAT YOU JUST DID. ALL THE PEOPLE YOU JUST PISSED OFF. ALL THE RULES YOU JUST BROKE." He grabbed Sasuke's arm, nearly lifting him up off the ground. Sasuke grimaced and plunged his hand into the pouch at his hip, going for a kunai knife.

"Cool it, you guy" I yelped, breaking out from my little huddle to jump up and grab Iruka-sensei's arm. He could easily hold us both up but after a few seconds hesitation, he reluctantly he let us down. A moment afterwards he released Sasuke and took a step back, letting out a breath. He closed his eye "Okay . . . O-Okay. I'll _cool_ it" His mocking tone was like a punch in the face. He opened his baby blue's, his pupils like steel "I'll cool it, once you tell me what on earth possessed you to make such a stupid and rash choice." His eye slide over to Sasuke "And you, letting her, helping her."

"Don't yell at him. This is my fault. He was only trying to help and protect me. I needed to get into the academy and, maybe even more importantly, into his year. They weren't going to let that happen. T-this just seemed like the best plan "I rubbed the back of my head "Heh, at the time"

"This was the only plan

"The _academy_. You were serious about that. Now I've heard it all. You can't honestly believe you can do this, Naruto"

"What's that supposed to mean" Sasuke barked. He spread his hands in front of me, as if he could somehow protect me from the harshness of Iruka-sensei's words. Grateful, but determined, I shifted so I was slightly in front of him. I was going to his rock. I was going to be the one to protect him.

"I'm not mean. I'm just being honest. Brutally honest but honest nonetheless. Look guys, I work at the academy and I _know_ it's no place for someone like her"

Just because you don't have faith in Naruto doesn't mean that the rest of us don't. She will succeed" He reached out and gently took my hand, rubbing it softly, as if to say, without words, 'I'll make sure of it'

"Oh please" he gestures at me "She's a little girl. If she does this, she's going to fall on her face"

The ground tilted and for a second I thought that there was an earth quake happening. I waited for the ground to open up and swallow me or for lightning to come down and strike me across the face. I've would have expected that to happen before I expected this.

Iruka-sensei. Doesn't. Believe. In. me. Anymore. I swallowed thickly, my throat suddenly very dry. I couldn't speak. I had never experience something this painful before. I clamped my hand over where my heart would be. My fingers pushed so hard into my skin that I was sure to have bruises.

"You don't know that" Sasuke refuted, lashing out with his hand. I barely registered what he was doing or the fact that he had a very sharp Kunai clenched between his fingers.

"Yes, I do" Iruka-sensei easily caught Sasuke, knocking the knife from his hand with ease. I just stood there, too shocked to do much of anything. With a strong thrust, the older man shoved the young Uchiha back, sending him sprawling into the alley wall.

I clenched my hand, taken off guard by how painful his words are. I was no stranger to harsh words and degrading statements.

So why do these hurt so much. Why was it like I was burning up from the inside out?

How. I mean, it didn't even hurt this much when Itachi betra-

I sucked in a second gasp, clutching my head and my stomach at once. Nausea and an even more intense pain shot through my body, kind of like I was experiencing the after effects of a really bad beating.

Itachi.

 _Itachi._

 _Itachi._

I had known it and not known it. My brain couldn't rid themselves of the image of my kind, caring older brother.

I had seen it but not seen it. What had happened to Sasuke's clan and the fact that it had been Itachi's fault hadn't clicked until this moment. I had been blocking it, erasing it from my memory.

I had felt it but not _felt_ it. The hole in my shoulder from Itachi's weapon throbbed and pounded. (My wound had been cleaned and dressed when Iruka-sensei found me, probably by Itachi)

Itachi

Was

A

Traitor

I hadn't believe it, not really, until this moment. Even with all the evidence that had been thrusted at me, I- . . . . I didn't. Not until it was the first thing my mind reached for when I thought of him. The first thing I pictured when I thought of him. Was the bloody Kunai he pulled out of my shoulder? The cruel, blood splattered man who held my with such heartless and spiteful fingers wasn't Itachi to me. It was someone who happened to look like Itachi. And any minute now, the really Itachi would come walking into the village with an explanation and an apology.

He'd cry with us over the loss of his clan and laugh with us when the pain finally ebbed. He would hold us and take care of us again. Just like he used to.

Right.

I heard Iruka-sensei and Sasuke continue to talk, but the words were distorted and meaningless.

"I could have . . . . . construct . . . . . plan. I . . . . . . Have-ha-" Bits and pieces filtered through my shock.

I looked over everything I had learned about Itachi, everything I knew. There was nothing strange or suspicious about his action. Nothing to make me question what he did or why he did it. We knew why he did what he did. HE even admitted it, right to our faces. But there was just too much of it. Too much of everything. Like a smile with too many teeth or a room with too much crammed in it.

'Wrong. There had to be something wrong'. A slight dizziness filled my head, like fog. 'There had to be something I'm missing.'

'H-he couldn't b-be- ' I couldn't finish that thought.

He d-didn't do what everyone said he did. HE couldn't have. I refuse to believe-

"HE JUST COULDN'T HAVE" It took me a second to realize that I had said that out loud.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"


End file.
